Jusqu'à te retrouver
by Vicki09
Summary: Itachi et Sasuke sont tous deux Princes du pays de l'éventail. Mais, lors d'une attaque et alors qu'ils sont encore jeunes, ils vont se retrouver séparés. Ce n'est seulement que douze ans plus tard qu'ils vont se revoir sans savoir qui ils sont. UA, OOC, ItaSasu, EN COURS
1. Prologue

**Titre:** Jusqu'à te retrouver

 **Auteur:** Vicki09

 **Disclaimer:** Bon, bien que j'ai absolument tout fait pour que ce soit le cas (prier, vaudou, acheter un magnifique dakimakura, …), Sasuke, Itachi et tous les autres ne m'appartiennent pas. Qui sait ! Peut-être qu'un jour... je trouverai une machine à remonter le temps et je ferais en sorte que ça soit le cas ! Mouahahahaha ! * retourne sur ses plans machiavéliques *

 **Rating:** M

 **Couples :** Itachi x Sasuke avec dans le fond Kakashi x Iruka et d'autres (je n'ai pas encore décidé * se frotte les mains *)

 **Avertissement:** Attention, cette fanfiction est une **ITASASU** ! Il y aura des **LEMONS** c'est-à-dire des relations homosexuelles incestueuses (pour les intéressés, je ne sais pas encore quand :D) ! Si cela ne vous convient pas, merci de partir.

 **Note de l'auteur:** Voici ma toute première fanfiction à chapitre ! Héhé ! Je ne sais pas encore combien il y aura de chapitre mais au moins 6, sûr et certain. Je posterai toutes les deux semaines :) J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Prologue

 **An 1837, Capitale du pays de l'éventail.**

\- Itachi ? Itachi ? Où est-ce que vous vous cachez encore ?

Nekobaa, accompagnée de ses multiples chats, cherchait encore une fois ce petit chenapan d'Itachi. La nourrice longeait les couloirs du palais laissant ses chats fouiller chaque pièce à la recherche du jeune Prince. Ce n'est seulement qu'après une bonne demi-heure de recherche que Plume, une jolie chatte d'un blanc immaculé, poussa de puissants miaulements afin de prévenir sa maîtresse de sa découverte. En effet, le magnifique petit félin avait enfin trouvé le petit cachottier.

Nekobaa entra dans la salle d'où venaient les miaulements incessants : la bibliothèque. C'était la plus grande et la plus belle de tout le continent. De nombreux grands hommes de la noblesse venaient de tous les pays pour s'y instruire, y trouver des ouvrages rares ou même observer la beauté de la pièce.

La pièce était très spacieuse. Lors des beaux jours, les noki* étaient grands ouverts, laissant ainsi pénétrer la lumière du soleil. Et quand ce n'était pas le cas, toutes les bougies de tous les lustres et de tous les chandeliers étaient allumées, propageant ainsi une douce lueur. Pour éviter tout incident et que la bibliothèque ne prenne feu, de petits globes de verre, qui venaient du pays de Suna, englobaient chaque bougie.

Contre les murs et partout dans la pièce, des étagères remplis de livres venant du monde entier montaient à plus de six mètres de haut. De confortables fauteuils ainsi que diverses tables étaient disposée un peu partout. De magnifiques plantes vertes donnaient la touche finale à la sublime pièce. Le tout appelait à la quiétude et au confort.

Le Prince Itachi avait été fasciné par cette pièce et, bien avant de savoir lire, il adorait venir y jouer. Dès que sa mère la Reine venait s'y reposer en lisant tranquillement un livre, Itachi prenait quelques jouets à lui, s'installait près de sa mère et jouait en silence. Il avait toujours respecter le calme sacré de la pièce.

Depuis, même s'il venait y lire et y étudier, le Prince Itachi aimait quand même venir jouer dans la bibliothèque.

Nekobaa, toujours suivit de ses chats, fit le tour de la pièce tout en disant :

\- Itachi... Vous savez pertinemment que je vais vous trouvez !

Plume, la chatte blanche, miaulait devant l'un des rideaux qui servaient de séparation. Le rideau en question gigotait et, si on était un peu plus attentif, on pouvait remarquer que de petits pieds dépassaient d'en dessous et que des pouffements en sortaient.

La nourrice sourit tendrement devant ce spectacle. Le prince Itachi était un adorable enfant de cinq ans plein de vie. Tous les employés du palais et même les visiteurs l'adoraient.

Nekobaa s'approcha en silence de l'enfant et l'attrapa avec le rideau.

\- Je vous ai trouvé !

L'enfant éclata d'un rire cristallin en se tortillant dans tous les sens.

\- Hahaha ! Stop ! Nekobaa ! Hihihi... Lâche-moi !

La vieille nourrice relâcha Itachi pour qu'il se calme mais surtout, pour reprendre son souffle. Quant au petit garnement, lui, il profita des quelques secondes de répit que prenait Nekobaa pour prendre les jambes à son cou. Quatre chats se mirent sur le chemin du Prince, devant la porte de la bibliothèque pour que celui-ci ne puisse s'échapper. Nekobaa, dont la réactivité était bien moins développé que celle de ses chats, avait eu un temps de retard.

\- Eh pepette ! Reviens-là petit fripon !

Elle l'attrapa par le bras et le retourna face à elle. Elle s'accroupit devant l'enfant et remit ses vêtements – à présent tout débraillés – en place.

\- Le Roi et la Reine vos parents vous cherche. Ils ont une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer !

Itachi baissa la tête et se mit à bouder. Il commençait à gigoter sur lui-même.

\- Oh non ! Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de commencer les cours de Mathématiques !

La nourrice ne put s'empêcher de rire aux éclats.

\- Petit chenapan ! Tu iras aux cours de Mathématiques. Que tu le veuilles ou non ! Mais ce n'est pas pour cela qu'ils veulent vous voir.

Nekobaa sortit un petit mouchoir en soie avec une petite trace de patte brodée dessus de la poche de sa jupe longue et débarbouilla le visage de l'enfant.

\- Petit monstre ! Tu es encore allé dans les cuisines pour y chiper des sucreries ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, si tu continues comme ça, tu vas finir aussi envelopper qu'un porcinet ! Allez, suivez-moi !

La vieille femme se redressa et prit le Prince par la main. Elle l'emmena jusqu'au bureau dans lequel travaillait le Roi Fugaku, frappa en attendant qu'on lui dise d'entrer et ouvrit la porte.

\- Mon Roi, ma Reine, je vous amène le Prince Itachi.

Alors que Nekobaa incitait le jeune enfant à entrer dans la pièce en le poussant avec gentillesse, Mikoto, la Reine, souriait tendrement à son fils. Elle lui tendit la main et lui dit :

\- Itachi, mon chéri ! Viens-là. Ton père et moi avons une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer.

Le dit-Itachi s'avança timidement dans le bureau. Il avait toujours été impressionné par cette pièce dont son père lui interdisait généralement l'accès. En effet, celui-ci ne voulait pas être dérangé lorsqu'il travaillait.

Itachi regardait à droite et à gauche avec ses yeux d'enfant. Tout était immense dans cette pièce. Il y avait un très grand bureau en bois de chêne, un grand fauteuil de roi et de hautes étagères pleines de livres compliqués. L'enfant s'assit sur le haut divan près de sa mère qui se caressait le ventre.

\- Qu'y a-t-il mère ?

Fugaku sourit tendrement à son tour en se rapprochant de sa petite famille. Il était fier de son fils qui, alors qu'il n'avait seulement cinq ans, était déjà très intelligent. Mikoto caressa les doux cheveux de son fils et lui dit :

\- Mon cœur, ton père et moi voulions t'annoncer que, bientôt, tu auras un petit frère ou une petite sœur.

Les yeux de l'enfant s'illuminèrent un peu plus à chaque mot de sa mère.

\- C'est vrai ?! Je vais avoir un petit frère ? Je pourrais jouer avec lui ? Pourquoi je dois attendre ? Il est où maintenant ?

Mikoto rit de sa voix cristalline suivit par son mari.

\- Laaaa... Doucement mon cœur. Déjà, nous ne sommes pas sûrs que ce sera un garçon. Tu auras peut-être une petite sœur.

\- Oh non ! Je préfère avoir un petit frère ! Je n'aime pas les filles...

\- Ahah, oui mais nous ne savons pas encore si ce sera une fille ou un garçon.

\- Ah bon ?! Pourquoi ? Demanda l'enfant avec de grand yeux emplis de question.

\- Eh bien... Parce qu'il n'est pas encore né.

Itachi regardait sa mère perplexe. Il ne comprenait pas du tout de quoi elle parlait et il lui faisait très bien comprendre avec sa bouille adorable.

\- Mais, il est où alors ?

Sa mère lui sourit tendrement, prit doucement la main de son fils et la posa sur son ventre.

\- Il est juste là... Tu t'en occuperas bien quand il sera là, d'accord Itachi ?

Le petit garçon resta silencieux quelques minutes, il était fasciné par le ventre rond de sa mère. Lorsqu'il sentit bouger sous sa petite main, il leva la tête vers ses parents avec un magnifique sourire aux lèvres et dit :

\- Oui ! C'est promis !

.

 **An 1841, Capitale du pays de l'éventail.**

\- Itachi ? Sasuke ? Où est-ce que vous vous cachez encore ?

Nekobaa cherchait, encore et toujours, les deux petits garnements qu'elle devait garder. Dès qu'elle avait le dos tourné, ces deux-là filaient on ne sait où ! Le palais était tellement grand, qu'elle mettait souvent une bonne demi-heure à les retrouver. Heureusement pour elle, ses fidèles chats étaient là pour l'aider. Sans eux, elle ne réussirait jamais à retrouver les deux princes.

Cette fois-ci, ce fût Calypso, une chatte tigrée, qui était venue la chercher pour l'amener jusqu'aux deux enfants. Ils étaient sur l'engawa* qui bordait la bibliothèque. Les portes coulissantes et les noki* étaient grands ouverts. Les deux petits garçons étaient allongés l'un contre l'autre sur une couverture. Ils dormaient à point fermé. Nekobaa s'approcha avec un sourire tendre aux lèvres. Elle les trouvait tellement adorables.

Itachi était un grand frère parfait. Depuis la naissance de Sasuke, il ne s'était pas passé un seul jour durant lequel il ne s'était pas occupé de lui. Dès le premier jour, il avait été fasciné par cette petite chose qu'était son frère et il avait tout fait pour illuminer chacun de ses jours. Et, de fil en aiguille Sasuke s'était extrêmement attaché à son grand frère. Il avait beau n'avoir que trois ans, il suivait Itachi absolument partout. Même avec six ans d'écart, les deux frères étaient inséparables.

Nekobaa s'accroupit près d'eux tout en se maintenant le dos. C'est qu'elle se faisait vieille à présent ! Elle leur caressa les cheveux et les réveilla doucement. Sasuke ouvrit un œil et fit une moue boudeuse en remarquant qu'on le dérangeait. Il lança un regard noir à sa nourrice – qui se retenait de rire devant cette bouille adorable – et se colla un peu plus à son frère. Itachi sourit et le serra fort contre lui. Nekobaa insista un peu plus et Itachi ouvrit enfin les yeux.

\- Nekobaa ? Qu'est-ce qu'y a-t-il ?

Itachi se redressa, ce qui fit grogner son petit frère. Il s'assit en tailleur et prit Sasuke – qui était venu s'asseoir sur ses genoux – dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa sur le haut du crâne avec un sourire tendre.

\- Il y a que les invités sont arrivés et que vous n'êtes toujours pas près ! Allez ! Debout petits monstres !

Sasuke grogna un petit « non » en passant les bras autour du cou de son frère. Celui-ci le serra dans ses bras et le rassura en lui murmurant :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Sasuke. Ça ira très vite. Nous devons juste dire « bonjour », d'accord ? Et dès que ça sera fait, nous jouerons à ton jeu préféré !

Et comme à chaque fois qu'Itachi disait quelque chose, Sasuke obtempéra. Les deux frères se levèrent ainsi que Nekobaa. Celle-ci prit un air sévère, mit ses mains sur ses hanches et dit :

\- D'ailleurs... Ne vous ai-je jamais dit de ne pas dormir avec les noki ouverts ? C'est comme ça qu'on attrape froid !

\- Désolé Nekobaa. Nous ne voulions pas. Nous nous sommes posé sur l'engawa pour profiter de la brise et, en lisant un livre, nous nous sommes assoupi.

La vieille nourrice essaya de ne pas craquer devant le visage plein de douceur d'Itachi. Mais cela était presque impossible. Elle fronça les sourcils afin de reprendre son air sévère et leur dit :

\- Allez ! Hop hop hop ! Filez-vous changer en vitesse et oust ! Dans la salle de réception !

Elle les accompagna jusqu'à leur chambre où ils se changèrent puis jusqu'à la salle de réception. Sasuke n'avait pas lâché son frère une seule fois. Il avait fait tout le trajet dans ses bras.

Itachi reposa Sasuke avant d'entrer dans la salle de réception. Il s'approcha doucement, son petit frère sur les talons. Ils n'avaient pas souvent d'aussi grands invités et cela le mettait quelque peu mal à l'aise.

\- Père, Mère, mon Roi, dit-il en faisant une révérence à chacune des personnes présentes dans la pièce. Je m'excuse pour notre retard. Nous étions absorbés par nos études.

Alors qu'Itachi prit place près de ses parents, Sasuke, lui, se cachait derrière les jambes de son grands frères. Il n'avait jamais aimé les inconnus et n'appréciait pas être en leur présence. Fugaku fusilla légèrement ses enfants du regard. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur avec cette rencontre et si ces propres enfants n'y mettaient du leur, ça n'allait vraiment pas le faire. La tension qu'il y avait entre les deux pays était bien trop palpable et il se devait, en tant que souverain de son pays, d'y remédier.

\- Seigneur Orochimaru, je vous présente mes deux fils, Itachi et Sasuke. Veuillez les excuser pour leur retard. Ils sont jeunes et n'ont pas encore toute la notion du temps.

Le-dit Seigneur Orochimaru regarda intensément les deux jeunes garçons. Il leur fit un sourire qui mit les deux princes encore plus mal à l'aise et répondit :

\- Ce n'est rien Fugaku, Je pardonne leur insouciance. D'ailleurs...

Orochimaru se tourna vers sa troupe de serviteur et un jeune garçon se dégagea d'entre plusieurs adultes. Il vint se poster devant le roi du pays en visite et celui-ci posa ses mains sur les épaules de l'enfant, un sourire fier aux lèvres.

\- Voici mon héritier, le Prince Kimimaro, continua Orochimaru. Il est âgé de neuf ans et il excelle dans déjà bien des domaines.

L'enfant ne ressemblait en aucun point au souverain. Alors que l'un avait le visage rond, les cheveux d'un gris pâle et des yeux de la couleur des émeraudes et l'autre avait le visage bien plus allongé, les cheveux noirs et des yeux d'un vert fade qui allait sur le brun. En les voyant, on ne pouvait que se demander s'ils faisaient parti de la même famille. Seule leur façon de se comporter laissait voir qu'ils vivaient ensemble. Ils avaient la même posture, le même regard hautain et le même sourire froid. Mais Fugaku, ni aucun membre de sa famille, n'était assez fou au point d'en faire la remarque. Chacun le gardait pour soi. Il salua, ainsi que le reste de la famille royale, l'enfant et poussa ses deux fils vers lui.

\- Itachi, Sasuke, et si vous alliez faire visiter le palais au Prince Kimimaro ? Le Roi Orochimaru et moi-même avons encore beaucoup de travail.

Le plus grand des deux hocha la tête en souriant à ses parents. Et, alors qu'il s'approchait du jeune garçon de son âge, Sasuke, lui, se cacha un peu plus derrière sa mère. Rien dans l'attitude de leurs invités ne le mettait en confiance. La Reine Mikoto s'accroupit au niveau de son fils, lui fit un sourire tendre en lui posant une main rassurante dans les cheveux et lui dit :

\- Tout ira bien mon ange. Va jouer avec ton frère et le Prince Kimimaro. Ton père et moi ne serons pas très loin, d'accord ?

Au même moment, le Prince Kimimaro leva simplement les yeux vers son souverain pour lui demander la permission. Celui-ci la lui donna d'un simple hochement de tête. L'enfant rejoignit Itachi avec un air las sur le visage. Que pouvait-il bien lui montrer d'intéressant qu'il n'avait pas déjà ? Ils commencèrent à sortir lorsque Sasuke les rejoignit en courant. Il prit la main de son grand frère fermement, bien décidé à ne plus la lâcher.

Fugaku observa les trois enfants sortir de la salle. Il ne savait pourquoi mais il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour ses fils. Ce Kimimaro dégageait la même aura qu'Orochimaru, une aura mauvaise. Il essaya de se rassurer en se disant que ce n'étaient que des enfants, que des adultes ne seraient jamais très loin ou encore qu'il se faisait des idées. Il reprit contenance et planta son regard franc dans celui d'Orochimaru, il ne comptait pas se laisser faire.

\- Nous allons vous accompagner jusqu'à vos appartements. Le voyage a dû être long et vous devez être éreinté.

\- Ça ira, le coupa presque Orochimaru. Je préfère que nous discutions directement de nos... affaires. Si vous voyez de quoi je veux parler. Tout cela risque d'être long et j'aimerais rentrer chez moi au plus vite.

Il avait lâché tout cela avec un sourire qui ne disait rien de bon au souverain du pays de l'éventail.

\- Très bien, répondit calmement Fugaku, ne laissant aucunement transparaître ses inquiétudes. Si vous voulez bien nous suivre, nous serons plus à l'aise dans mon bureau.

En voyant le rictus mauvais qu'il lança à sa femme, il ajouta :

\- J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas que ma femme se joigne à nous ? Nous traitons toutes nos affaires ensemble.

\- Non, répondit-il avec toujours le même rictus, bien sûr que non...

\- Et voici la bibliothèque. C'est la plus grande et la plus réputée de tout le continent. Sasuke et moi y passons beaucoup de temps.

Kimimaro, le prince du pays d'Oto, regarda à peine la pièce. Il n'avait une seule seconde lâché son air hautain et ennuyé.

\- ... Donc... À part jouer et lire, vous ne faites rien d'autre ? Demanda-t-il avec une voix pleine de sous-entendus.

\- Et bien...

Itachi ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre avec son invité. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être confronté à des enfants et encore moins à des enfants qui le jugeait et le rabaissait.

\- Tu ne t'entraînes même pas au combat ? Demanda le Prince Kimimaro, toujours aussi ennuyé.

\- Si ! Bien sûr que si ! Répondit Itachi précipitamment.

Les yeux de Kimimaro s'éclairèrent soudain d'intérêt.

\- Parfait ! Nous pouvons donc nous entraîner. Nous avons le même âge, nous sommes censés avoir à peu près le même niveau...

Il laissa en suspend sa phrase pleine de sous-entendus. Itachi, n'aimant pas être sous-estimé, décida de relever le défi. Il allait lui montrer de quoi il était capable ! Les trois enfants sortirent du palais et se rendirent au terrain d'entraînement.

Itachi installa son frère sur les marches un peu plus loin pour qu'il puisse les voir tout en étant à l'abri du moindre incident. Il lui fit une douce caresse dans les cheveux et lui dit :

-Sasuke, je vais m'entraîner à l'épée avec le Prince Kimimaro. Reste ici et regarde-nous sagement, d'accord ? Cela pourrait être dangereux pour toi.

Sasuke acquiesça avec un magnifique sourire encouragent et s'installa tranquillement. Il adorait voir son frère s'entraîner. Il le trouvait tellement fort que, pour lui, Itachi était capable de tout ! Le plus grand des deux princes du pays de l'éventail alla chercher deux épées en bois et en tendit une au Prince Kimimaro.

\- Tenez.

Kimimaro la prit sans un mot et se mit en garde en face d'Itachi. Son sourire supérieur ne plaisait vraiment pas au Prince Itachi. Ils commencèrent leur entraînement doucement, testant chacun le niveau de l'autre. Ils esquivaient les coups, attaquaient à gauche ou à droite, paraient les attaques de l'autre. Le Prince d'Oto augmenta le rythme. Il allait un peu plus vite et frappait un peu plus fort. Son adversaire commençait à avoir du mal à le suivre. En effet, Itachi paraît chaque coup, mais il n'attaquait plus. Kimimaro s'en ennuya rapidement et accéléra encore plus le rythme et un sourire sadique naquit sur ses lèvres. Les estocades commencèrent à pleuvoir et Itachi paraît de moins en moins. Il recevait des coups sur les genoux, sur les flancs et sur les doigts, mais il ne voulait absolument pas abandonner. Du sang coulait de ses doigts blessés et Sasuke, qui voyait tout depuis sa place, s'était mis à pleurer. Malgré cela, le jeune enfant ne bougeait pas pour autant. Il voulait venir en aide de son grand frère, supplier l'horrible prince d'arrêter, mais Itachi lui avait dit de ne pas bouger et il l'écouterait jusqu'au bout.

Le combat prit fin lorsque Itachi trébucha, posa un genou à terre et que Kimimaro, profitant de ce moment de faiblesse total, lui porta un coup au visage. Itachi encaissa le coup sans bouger. Il avait la tête baissée, vaincu. Il était essoufflé et en sueur. Du sang qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter coulait de ses doigts et de son arcade sourcilière. Sasuke, voyant son frère ainsi, ne put se retenir de courir vers eux. Ses cris et ses pleurs avaient averti plusieurs employés qui accouraient pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Le plus jeune des trois enfants avait sauté dans les bras de son frère. Il s'était accroché à lui et le serrait de toutes ses petites forces en pleurant dans son cou. Itachi essayait de le rassurer en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux.

\- Chuuuuuuut... Calme-toi Sasuke, tout va bien. Laaaaaaa...

Kimimaro les regardait, un air dégoûté lui crispait le visage. Il jeta l'épée de bois au pied d'Itachi et lui cracha avec un sourire supérieur :

\- Le Roi Orochimaru avait raison ! Vous n'êtes qu'un peuple de faible... Vous anéantir ne sera pas compliqué !

.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que ce petit prologue vous à mis l'eau à la bouche !

Je vous dis à dans deux semaines (19 février) et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé !

Vicki09

 _*L'_ **engawa** _, littéralement « bord côté », a un rôle d'isolant, de transition entre l'intérieur et l'extérieur, mais aussi de lieu de détente ou encore de méditation. Cette galerie qui court tout autour des maisons japonaises peut aussi se retrouver à l'intérieur, entourant un patio. Il est prolongé par un auvent ou *_ **noki** _qui protège à la fois du soleil et de la pluie._


	2. Séparation

**Titre:** Jusqu'à te retrouver

 **Auteur:** Vicki09

 **Disclaimer:** Et non ! Ces gentils personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas. Mais... Ça ne serait que trop tarder !

 **Rating:** M

 **Couples:** Itachi x Sasuke avec dans le fond Kakashi x Iruka, Asuma x Kurenai et d'autres (je n'ai pas encore décidé * se frotte les mains *)

 **Avertissement:** Attention, cette fan fiction est une **ItaSasu** ! Il y aura des **LEMONS** c'est-à-dire des relations homosexuelles incestueuses (pour les intéressés, je ne sais pas encore quand xD) ! Si cela ne vous convient pas, merci de laisser votre place à quelqu'un d'autre !

 **Note de l'auteur:** Voici le chapitre 1 de ma toute première fan fiction à chapitre ! Il était censé ne faire qu'un avec le prologue mais, après réflexion, j'ai préféré en faire deux chapitres distincts.

 **Remerciements:** Merci à **Guest** (qui que tu sois) pour ta review, à **Yami-ya-Nichi** et **likethesea** pour vos favoris, à **Aoibheal Fae** , **Eikyuu no Utsukushi** , **Saucisson** , **Sei Wesuka** et **zerefdr3** de me suivre et surtout à **TheSasugay** de m'encourager autant (sous-entendez me séquestrer pour que j'écrive plus vite xD)

* * *

.

Chapitre 1 : Séparation

.

 **An 1843, Capitale du pays de l'éventail.**

 **.**

 **-** Non Sasuke, je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne pouvais pas m'accompagner lorsque je pars à cheval.

Itachi était accroupi devant Sasuke dans l'écurie du palais. Le petit garçon de cinq ans avait une adorable moue boudeuse sur les lèvres, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés. Tout dans son attitude montrait son mécontentement contre ce refus de l'accompagner. Il était grand maintenant, il pouvait s'entraîner avec son frère !

\- Mais Ita ! Je veux venir avec toi !

\- Sasuke... Tu ne sais même pas monter à cheval.

\- Alors apprends-moi !

Itachi se redressa en souriant à son petit frère. Il le prit dans ses bras et se dirigea vers son cheval. L'écurie était immense. C'était la plus grande des quatre qui entouraient le palais. Elle comportait à elle seule une cinquantaine de chevaux dont les dix plus beaux et plus rapides du pays. Le jeune garçon était heureux de pouvoir monter chaque jour l'un d'entre eux.

À cette heure-ci, il n'y avait pas grand monde. Quelques écuyers s'occupaient de nettoyer les box ainsi que de nourrir et brosser les chevaux et, près de Raven, la jument du Prince, Kakashi attendait son élève avec un sourire amusé. Chaque jour, c'était la même chose. Le jeune Prince remuait ciel et terre pour pouvoir accompagner son grand frère et chaque jour celui-ci refusait. Ce qui était normal. Le Prince Sasuke était bien trop jeune pour pouvoir sortir du palais à cheval. Il faudrait déjà qu'il puisse tenir sur le cheval sans en tomber. Ce qui n'était pas maigre affaire.

Ce petit manège amusait toujours Kakashi. Le pire dans cette histoire, c'est que, quand il réussissait enfin à ce que son jeune frère retourne à ses propres leçons, le Prince Itachi s'en voulait toujours énormément. Les quinze premières minutes de leur cours se passaient toujours de la même manière : le Prince Itachi restait plongé dans ses pensées avec une moue renfrognée. Il détestait dire non à son petit frère et cela lui brisait le cœur. Après tout, tout le palais était au courant qu'il était quasi impossible de séparer les deux frères. Et si quelqu'un avait le malheur de tenter de le faire, il finissait soit enseveli sous une crise de cris et de pleurs, soit agenouillé à s'excuser sous des regards noirs et menaçants. Toutes les femmes du palais trouvaient ça _absolument_ adorable. Kakashi, lui, se marrait déjà en imaginant la réaction des futures prétendantes des deux princes.

Itachi arriva à la hauteur de son enseignant avec son frère, toujours dans ses bras. Il fit un petit sourire désolé à son professeur et reporta son attention sur son frère. Il s'approcha de Raven, la magnifique jument Frison à la robe et crinière d'un noir pur, et dit à son frère :

\- Tu peux la caresser si tu veux, Sasuke. Elle ne te fera aucun mal, elle est aussi douce que toi.

Kakashi ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette phrase, ce qui lui valut le droit à un magnifique regard noir _made in Uchiwa_. Tandis que Sasuke, lui, était fasciné par la beauté de l'animal qui lui faisait face. Il n'y avait plus que l'animal à ses yeux. Itachi ne l'avait jamais laisser approcher les chevaux, prétextant que c'était trop dangereux pour lui. Le garçon avait le cœur rempli de joie et de fierté. Il était devenu un peu plus grand aux yeux de son frère. Doucement, il approcha sa petite main vers la tête du cheval. C'était excitant et effrayant à la fois. L'animal était tellement grand et avait l'air si puissant que s'il décidait de le mordre pour lui faire du mal, Sasuke y perdrait à coup sûr l'avant-bras. C'est donc craintif que le petit garçon posa le bout de ses doigts sur le chanfrein de la bête. Un grand sourire illumina son visage. Il tourna la tête vers son frère pour être sûr qu'il le regardait en pleine action. Itachi lui répondit par un magnifique sourire et Sasuke, encore plus fier de lui, repris son exploration de l'animal. Il posa entièrement la paume de la main trouvant la sensation douce et chaude et commença à bouger la main.

\- Doucement Sasuke. Tu dois caresser dans le sens du poil, comme quand tu caresses Calypso, lui souffla Itachi en le guidant pour lui montrer le bon geste à faire. Voilà... Comme ça.

Sasuke continua ses caresse tout souriant pendant encore quelques minutes. Minutes pendant lesquelles Itachi ne fit que l'observer. Il finit par lui dire :

\- Sasuke, je vais devoir aller à ma leçon. Mais dès que je rentre cet après-midi, on montra ensemble Raven et je t'apprendrai l'équitation.

\- C'est vrai ? demanda le garçon en se tournant précipitamment vers son frère.

\- Oui, répondit Itachi en riant. Mais seulement si tu travailles bien pendant tes leçons, d'accord ?

L'enfant hocha la tête et serra fort son frère dans ses bras. Il lui murmura un « Merci » audible seulement pour Itachi et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. Il demanda ensuite à être reposé et dit :

\- À tout à l'heure Ita ! Dépêche-toi de revenir !

Et il couru vers le palais.

Itachi se tourna vers son professeur seulement une fois qu'il n'avait plus son frère dans son champ de vision. Il lui fit un petit signe de tête et lui dit :

\- Je suis encore une fois en retard. Je m'en excuse.

\- Ce n'est rien, j'ai l'habitude à présent... répondit l'aîné avec un grand sourire. Allons-y ! Si le prince Sasuke revient avant nous, ce sera une catastrophe !

Il fit un clin d'œil amusé à son élève et monta à cheval. Itachi répondit par un petit grognement agacé en grimpant sur Raven ce qui fit éclater de rire Kakashi.

\- Je me demande vraiment comment vous ferez plus tard ! Dit-il en riant.

\- Eh bien, on n'y est pas encore ! Grogna l'élève.

Ils sortirent au pas des écuries. Deux écuyers les accompagnèrent jusqu'à la sortie du palais en tenant leurs chevaux par la bride. Itachi fit le chemin avec une mine boudeuse. Kakashi, exaspéré par le comportement de son élève, leva les yeux au ciel. Ils firent tout le chemin jusqu'à la sortie de la ville seuls et au pas.

Beaucoup de passant s'arrêtèrent pour saluer leur prince. Des « Prince Itachi » fusaient de partout. Un petit attroupement se réunit autour des deux cavaliers. De grands sourires éclairaient sur tous les visages, les enfants essayaient de se frayer un chemin pour pouvoir apercevoir leur prince. Comme chaque jour, un commerçant tendit un petit sac de provision vers Itachi en lui lançant un « Travaillez bien et surtout nourrissez-vous bien mon Prince ! ». Comme chaque jour, Itachi lui fit un magnifique sourire en prenant le sac. Il adorait passer en ville. Tout était si joyeux et si vivant. Chaque citoyen adorait vivre dans cette ville et Itachi était fière d'être leur prince.

Une fois sortie du palais, Kakashi et Itachi se mirent au galop pour s'éloigner de la ville.

\- On va continuer ton entraînement au tir à l'arc, lui cria l'enseignant pour se faire entendre. Tu as encore du mal à calibrer ta vitesse et ton tir. Quand on arrivera à notre lieu d'entraînement, je te placerai les cible en vitesse pour que tu puisses t'y mettre tout de suite.

Pendant plus d'une heure, Itachi s'entraîna sans relâche. Il lançait Raven au galop, tendait son arc, visait et lâchait la corde. Il encochait au plus vite une deuxième flèche, puis une troisième et une quatrième afin de réussir à toucher le plus possible de cible en une seule foulée. Il recommença l'exercice encore et encore jusqu'à le réussir parfaitement au moins une fois.

\- C'est parfait Itachi ! On va faire une pause, le félicita Kakashi.

Itachi avait un sourire satisfait. Il avait enfin réussi. Même s'il progressait très vite, sa cuisante défaite contre Kimimaro deux ans plus tôt l'avait poussé à se surpasser. Il travaillait dur sans se plaindre et avait même augmenter le nombre de ses séances d'entraînement.

Il prit place aux côtés de Kakashi et ouvrit le sac en toile de provision. Il en sortit deux pommes, une galette de pain et une gourde. Il la dévissa et la porta à sa bouche quand Kakashi le stoppa.

\- Eh ! C'est pas pour toi ça ! Lui dit-il en lui prenant la gourde des mains et lui en tendant une autre. Tiens, prends celle-ci.

Itachi fronça les sourcils, perplexe, mais écouta son aîné. Il bût goulûment l'eau de la deuxième gourde en interrogeant du regard Kakashi. Celui-ci lui répondit en souriant :

\- J'ai demandé à Iruka, le marchand, de mettre une gourde d'eau et une de vin.

\- Mais ! C'est pour moi qu'il donne des provisions ! J'accepte juste de partager avec toi ! Tu n'as pas honte, soûlard !

\- Ha ha ha ! J'ai réussi à le soudoyer, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, lui répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Non je ne vois pas justement !

\- Laisse, tu es trop jeune pour compren...

Une énorme explosion coupa Kakashi. Les deux hommes se levèrent d'un coup regardant tout autour d'eux, les oreilles à l'affût. Alors qu'ils pensaient que c'était fini, une seconde retentit.

\- Ça vient de la ville, souffla Kakashi. On va aller voir.

Ils remontèrent en vitesse en selle et se lancèrent vers l'entrée de la capitale. Ce qu'ils y découvrirent n'était qu'horreur. Des gens couraient dans tous les sens, des cris et des pleurs retentissaient de partout, plusieurs maisons avaient pris feu. La terreur avait remplacé le calme et la joie. Au loin, près des portes du palais, des soldats aux couleurs du pays d'Oto tentaient de s'introduire à l'aide de béliers et d'échelles. On les avait attaqués.

\- Descend ! Ordonna Kakahi. On va continuer à pied, ce sera plus sûr.

Itachi ne se fit pas prier. La panique pouvait se lire sur son visage. Il ne comprenait pas. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'il en arrive là ? Kakashi prit la main de l'enfant et se mit à courir.

\- Où... Où est-ce qu'on va ?!

\- Te mettre à l'abri ! Et... J'ai quelque chose à vérifier... répondit-il

Les deux hommes couraient plongés dans leurs pensées. Itachi ne pensait qu'à une chose : Sasuke. Où était-il ? Comment allait-il ? Que faisait-il ? Une grosse explosion et des lumières bleues jaillirent des portes du palais et celles-ci disparurent. C'était de la magie ! Comment la magie des elfes avait pu arriver jusqu'ici ? Étaient-ils de mèche avec le pays d'Oto ?

\- Les enfoirés ! Siffla Kakashi.

Ils s'arrêtèrent un peu plus loin devant une échoppe. Kakashi tambourina à la porte en criant des « Ouvre, c'est moi ! ». La porte s'entrouvrit une petite minute plus tard et Itachi pu apercevoir le marchand qui lui donnait les fameux en-cas chaque jour. Après vérification, il ouvrit la porte en grand et Kakashi le prit dans ses bras en le serrant de toutes ses forces. Ils se murmurèrent des choses qu'eux seuls pouvaient entendre. Itachi les observa, un peu interloqué. Une autre explosion lui fit tourner la tête vers le palais. La voie était libre. Les soldats étaient entrés laissant le passage dégagé. Il regarda à nouveau Kakashi, puis le palais, Kakashi, le palais et, après une fraction de seconde de réflexion, il se mit à courir sans un mot. Il fallait qu'il trouve Sasuke. Il était hors de question qu'il se cache sans savoir s'il était à l'abri.

Il ralentit en s'approchant du palais. Tout en restant sur ses gardes, il pénétra dans l'enceinte. Le silence qui régnait dans la cour était sinistre. Il entra dans le palais et se dirigea en courant vers la bibliothèque. Sasuke devait y avoir cours. Il évita tous les soldats qui auraient dû être sur son chemin en empruntant d'autres passages et se pétrifia d'horreur devant la bibliothèque. Il entra doucement. Toutes les étagères étaient renversées, des livres jonchaient de partout le sol et les pots de plante étaient cassés. Des larmes perlèrent sur les joue de l'enfant d'onze ans. Il se mit à chercher son frère, refoulant tous les souvenirs qu'il avait passés dans cette pièce.

\- Sas'ke ! Sas'ke ! Appela-t-il.

Il fit un tour en vitesse dans l'immense pièce en continuant de l'appeler et, n'ayant aucune réponse, décida d'aller chercher ailleurs. Mais, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, un enfant de la même taille que lui apparut devant l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Tiens, tiens, tiens, dit-il, un sourire malveillant aux lèvres.

\- Ki... Kimimaro ? Demanda Itachi. Que... Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! Pourquoi ?!

\- Je t'avais bien dit que vous étiez trop faible... Kabuto ! Je l'ai trouvé ! Appela-t-il.

\- Sasuke ! Où est Sasuke ?!

Mais en voyant l'homme beaucoup plus âgé, Itachi ne pût que reculer de frayeur.

.

oO°Oo

.

Sasuke était assis dans la bibliothèque devant plusieurs parchemins. Le professeur Kurenai tentait tans bien que mal de lui enseigner les mathématiques. Mais elle voyait très bien que le jeune prince était perdu dans ses pensées. Elle s'arrêta donc dans son explication et demanda :

\- Prince Sasuke, tout va bien ?

Celui-ci sursauta et rougit d'avoir été pris sur le fait. Il bafouilla timidement en baissant les yeux :

\- Oui. Je... euh... Désolé... Je ne suivais pas le cours...

\- Et pourquoi donc ? Demanda-t-elle un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Itachi m'a dit qu'il m'apprendrait à monter à cheval tout à l'heure ! Répondit-il, soudainement beaucoup moins timide, un magnifique sourire fleurissant son visage.

\- Et ne t'a-t-il pas dit que si tu ne travaillais pas tes mathématiques, cela ne se ferait pas ?

\- ... Si...

Kurenai ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais un bruit sourd et un tremblement la fit s'arrêter. Surprise, elle regardait intensivement le mur en direction du bruit. Sasuke se leva et demanda timidement :

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Ayame, veux-tu bien surveiller le Prince Sasuke pendant que je vais voir ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-elle à la servante qui s'occupait en cet instant de ranger la bibliothèque. Je reviens tout de suite.

\- Bien sûr, Madame, répondit la jeune femme en s'inclinant.

Kurenai sorti en vitesse de la pièce. Sasuke gigotait sur sa chaise. Il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dehors lorsqu'un deuxième grondement et tremblement se fit ressentir. Le petit garçon regarda la servante, commençant un peu à paniquer. Sa professeure rentra dans la pièce presque immédiatement après. Elle s'approcha à toute vitesse d'Ayame et lui dit :

\- On se fait attaquer. Je vais aller aider, occupe-toi de Sasuke. Protège-le et surtout, fais-le sortir du palais ! Il ne doit en aucun cas lui arriver quoique ce soit de mal !

\- Oui ! Bien sûr !

Ayame posa rapidement les livres qu'elle avait quelques secondes plus tôt dans les mains et se précipita vers le Prince Sasuke. Celui-ci ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il se passait. Il regarda tour à tour Ayame et Kurenai dans l'espoir que l'une d'elles lui explique. Mais la professeure était bien trop occupée à vérifier que personne n'arrivait dans leur direction et la seconde femme avait l'air tout aussi terrifiée que lui.

\- Changement de programme ! D'après ce que j'arrive à percevoir, l'ennemi arrive des portes Est et Sud. Je vais vous accompagner jusqu'à la porte Nord. De là, vous entrerez dans la ville et vous irez vous cacher. C'est bien compris ?

La jeune servant acquiesça montrant son soulagement de ne pas être seule alors que Sasuke se mit à réellement paniquer, les larmes aux bords des yeux.

\- Et... Et Ita ? Je veux pas partir ! Je veux rester ici ! Avec Maman, Papa et Ita ! Cria-t-il en éclatant en sanglot.

\- Chuuuuut... Sasuke chuuuuuuut... réconforta Kurenai en le prenant dans ses bras. Tout ira bien, je te le promets. Ton père le Roi et ta mère la Reine sont très bien protégés. Tu vas juste te cacher le temps qu'on se débarrasse de tous ces vilains, d'accord ?

Sasuke hocha doucement la tête en essuyant ses larmes. Il devait se reprendre. Comme lui disait souvent Itachi, un Prince ne montre pas ses sentiments aux autres. Il les garde pour lui et se relâche seulement devant ses proches.

\- Et Ita-chi ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

\- Tout ira bien pour lui aussi. Il est avec Kakashi, il ne risque rien. Maintenant, on va devoir y aller, d'accord ?

\- Oui ! Répondit l'enfant un peu plus rassuré à présent.

Kurenai lui prit la main et se dirigea en vitesse vers l'engawa*. Elle rouvrit les noki*, revérifia que la voie était belle et bien libre et, après un coup d'œil derrière elle pour s'assurer que la servante les suivait bien, sortit dans le jardin. Elle espérait de tout son cœur que Kakashi et le Prince Itachi était en sécurité. Pour eux, être à l'extérieur de la ville pouvait être une très bonne chose comme une très mauvaise.

Pendant vingt minutes qui paraissaient interminables, le petit groupe marchait parmi les arbustes à l'abri des regards. Kurenai, en tête, ne cessait de regarder dans tous les sens, la tête pleine de questions. Comment diable le pays d'Oto avait-il bien pu faire pour entrer ans la ville sans faire déclencher l'alerte ? Où le Roi et la Reine étaient-ils ? Kakashi était-il au courant ? Et Asuma, comment avait-il réagi face à l'annonce ? C'était le capitaine de la garde royale, il n'avait pas intérêt à s'être jeter dans la gueule du loup sans penser que ses hommes auraient besoin de lui pour la suite !

Kurenai se stoppa net en jurant un « Et merde » presque inaudible. Ils étaient arrivés au niveau de la porte Nord du palais et celle-ci était infranchissable. Des soldats d'Oto la cernaient de partout. Il était impossible d'entrer ou de sortir sans se faire remarquer. La professeure se tourna vers ses deux protégés et leur murmura :

\- On va prendre l'un des passages secrets. Vous pourrez rejoindre la ville sans vous faire remarquer.

À peine avait-elle fini ces mots, qu'elle se retourna et fit demi-tour. Ils ne marchèrent que cinq petites minutes en contre-sens et se mirent à la lisière des arbres et arbustes. Cent mètres plus loin, face à eux, se trouvait une petite trappe dans le sol. Elle était à peine visible. De la mousse et de l'herbe avaient poussé dessus et la poignée était toute rouillée. Le seul problème, c'est qu'elle était largement à découvert.

\- Vois-tu la trappe ? Demanda Kurenai à Ayame. À mon signal, vous allez courir jusqu'à et y entrer. Vous serez dans un tunnel qui vous amènera à l'Ouest de la ville. Une fois là-bas, cachez-vous. Le Prince Sasuke n'est encore jamais sorti du palais, personne ne le reconnaîtra. Ne l'appelle pas par son prénom. C'est bien compris ?

Ayame hocha la tête un peu perdu. Kurenai l'attrapa par les épaules et la secoua comme un prunier.

\- Eh ! Ce n'est pas le moment de craquer ! La vie du Prince est entre tes mains. Je t'interdis de flancher ! La gronda-t-elle. Sasuke, à partir de maintenant et jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne te chercher, tu t'appelleras Chidori et tu n'es plus Prince. C'est bien clair ?

Alors que la jeune servante reprenait ses esprits, le jeune Prince hocha la tête et Kurenai lui répéta :

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Chi-Chidori... souffla-t-il

\- Quel est ton statu social ?

\- Ils... Je... Je suis le fils d'une des servantes du palais...

Kurenai le regarda surprise. Même s'il n'en avait pas l'air, le Prince Sasuke comprenait très bien la gravité des événements qu'ils se passaient. Elle s'accroupit devant l'enfant, prit son visage entre ses mains, lui essuya les joues encore un peu humide et lui murmura avec douceur :

\- C'est parfait Sasuke. Tout ira bien, d'accord ? On revient te chercher le plus vite possible. Reste bien caché en attendant, d'accord ?

Le petit garçon hocha la tête, plus que déterminé. Kurenai se releva avec un grand sourire. Elle comprenait à présent le vieux dicton qui disait : « On naît Prince, on ne le devient pas ». Elle n'avait pas vu chez le quart des adultes qu'elle avait rencontrés au cours de sa vie le courage qui émanait de l'enfant de cinq ans. Elle fit un signe de tête à Ayame pour vérifier qu'elle s'était remise de ses émotions.

\- À mon signal, courrez, leur dit-elle en regardant partout autour d'eux. Maintenant !

L'enfant et la servante se mirent à courir à toute vitesse. Ils arrivèrent en moins d'une minute à la trappe. Ayame se jeta dessus et tira de toutes ses forces. Impossible de la soulever. Elle était coincée. La jeune fille continuait tout en paniquant. Des larmes perlèrent sur ses joues. Elle ne voulait pas. Non, elle ne voulait pas que tout se finisse aujourd'hui. Elle n'avait que dix-sept ans. Elle avait toute la vie devant elle. Elle devait l'avoir.

Kurenai, qui les observait toujours depuis sa cachette, ne comprenait pas ce qui mettait autant de temps. S'ils ne se dépêchaient pas, ils allaient se faire repérer ! Elle regarda les intrus à la porte Nord. Les soldats ne regardaient absolument dans leur direction. C'était leur chance ! La professeure courut aussi vite qu'elle le put, attrapa la poignée et aida Ayame en tirant de toutes ses forces. À elles deux, elles réussirent à ouvrir la trappe.

\- Dépêchez-vous ! Leur murmura Kurenai.

Le jeune Prince entra dans le tunnel sans hésitation mais Ayame ne le suivit pas. Elle regarda son aîné. La panique se lisait dans ses yeux.

\- Je-J'ai peur... souffla-t-elle

\- Je sais ! Mais tu dois rester forte ! Le Prince à besoin de toi ! Tu m'as entendu ? Il a besoin de _toi_ !

\- Ou-oui ! Tout... Tout ira bien ?

\- Je te le promets.

À ces mots, Ayame entra doucement dans le tunnel. Kurenai se retenait de lui hurler d'accélérer. Dès qu'elle le put, elle ferma la trappe en douceur et courut se remettre à l'abri sous les arbustes. Elle priait tous les dieux pour que tout aille au mieux.

.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 1 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu !

Je vous dis à dans deux semaines (le 5 mars) pour un nouveau chapitre où vous en apprendrez plus sur nos deux Princes !

Bisous !

Vicki09

 _*L'_ **engawa** _, littéralement « bord côté », a un rôle d'isolant, de transition entre l'intérieur et l'extérieur, mais aussi de lieu de détente ou encore de méditation. Cette galerie qui court tout autour des maisons japonaises peut aussi se retrouver à l'intérieur, entourant un patio. Il est prolongé par un auvent ou *_ **noki** _qui protège à la fois du soleil et de la pluie._


	3. Élevé au chantage

**Titre:** Jusqu'à te retrouver

 **Auteur:** Vicki09

 **Disclaimer:** Et non ! Ces gentils personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas. Mais... Ça ne serait que trop tarder !

 **Rating:** M

 **Couples:** Itachi x Sasuke avec dans le fond Kakashi x Iruka, Asuma x Kurenai et d'autres. Je pense aussi mettre une petite touche de Neji x Sasuke (c'est mon couple préféré après tout ! XD)

 **Avertissement:** Attention, cette fan fiction est une **ItaSasu** ! Il y aura des **LEMONS** c'est-à-dire des relations homosexuelles incestueuses (pour les intéressés, je ne sais pas encore quand xD) ! Si cela ne vous convient pas, merci de laisser votre place à quelqu'un d'autre !

 **Note de l'auteur:** Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Je sais, ça fait déjà exactement une heure et huit minutes qu'on est plus le 5 mars . Promis, le prochain je le publierai le matin !

 **Remerciements:** Merci à **Yami-ya-Nichi** et **likethesea** pour vos favoris, à **Aoibheal Fae** , **Eikyuu no Utsukushi** , **Saucisson** , **Sei Wesuka** et **zerefdr3** de me suivre et surtout à **TheSasugay** de m'encourager autant (sous-entendez me séquestrer pour que j'écrive plus vite xD)

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Élevé au chantage

 **An 1843, Capital du pays d'Oto.**

Lentement, Itachi sortit de son sommeil réparateur. Sa conscience remontait doucement à la surface. Le premier de ses sens à se réveiller fût l'ouïe. Il percevait un son répétitif et régulier sur lequel il rythma les battements de son cœur. C'était de l'eau, ou plutôt des gouttes d'eau qui tombaient lentement les unes après les autres. Cela donnait des sensations très contradictoires, c'était apaisant et en même temps angoissant. Ensuite, ce fût l'odorat qui lui revint. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais ça empestait la moisissure, l'urine et d'autres choses qu'il ne préférait pas identifier. Son petit nez fin se renfrogna sous les assauts de la mauvaise odeur qui permit au goût de se manifester. En effet, l'horrible goût de sa bile acide lui remontait dans la gorge. Qu'avait-il bien pu avaler pour que ça remonte autant ? Le toucher vint à son tour. Il était allongé sur une surface plane, froide et humide. Il avait l'impression d'être à même le sol. La température ambiante était basse et un courant d'air – ou était-ce une brise ? – parvenait à ses pieds nus. Il sentait que son corps était lourd, il avait mal à plusieurs endroit et une douleur vive lui traversait le dos.

La suite de son doux réveil se précipita. Tous ses sens s'étant réveillés – mis à part la vue qu'il préférait garder ainsi – ce fût au tour des émotions d'apparaître. Et celles-ci éclatèrent. La panique. Où était-il ? Puis la peur et l'incompréhension. Que faisait-il ici ? Comment était-il arrivé ici ? Que s'était-il passé avant qu'il soit là ? Et, lorsque ses souvenirs remontèrent à leur tour, ce fût la tristesse, le désespoir, la solitude, la haine et la colère qui s'emparèrent de lui. Un joli cocktail Molotov émotionnel qui n'attendait qu'à exploser.

Tous les souvenirs de ces dernières semaines lui revenaient. L'attaque, son enlèvement, son arrivée à Oto, puis, les jours qu'il avait passés dans ce cachot. Il ne savait même plus si cela faisait des jours, des semaines ou des mois qu'il était là. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il y était depuis le début. On lui apportait un repas à espace régulier, toutes les huit heures, ou peut-être dix voire douze heures. C'était même peut-être deux à trois fois pas jour, matin et soir ou matin, midi et soir. Il n'en savait rien. Le principal, d'après eux, c'est qu'il mangeait, enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça manger. Et bien qu'on lui apportait toujours de quoi se sustenter, il ne voyait jamais personne. Le repas était glissé par une trappe en bas de la porte qui était instantanément refermée après que celui-ci fut dans la pièce. Ce n'était qu'en de rare occasion qu'Itachi arrivait à percevoir des bribes de conversation qui ne duraient jamais plus que quelques secondes. Mais la veille, tout cela avait changé.

Itachi fut parcouru d'un grand frisson en se remémorant des fragments de la veille. Oui, cette journée-là avait été horrible. C'était la plus horrible de toutes les journées qu'il avait pu passer – ou en tout cas, la deuxième après l'attaque de son pays. Des larmes montèrent à ses yeux et l'enfant lâcha prise. Les perles salées coulèrent le long de ses joues dans un flux interminable. Il pleurait. Il s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même et il se laissait aller en silence pour la énième fois depuis qu'on l'avait retiré aux siens. Et, malgré cette fatalité, Itachi gardait sa dignité de prince en restant silencieux lors de ses moments de faiblesse. Il était hors de question qu'il donne le plaisir à ses ravisseurs de voir qu'il était plus bas que terre. Il était prince et le serait jusqu'au bout. Même si ces jours venaient à être atteints, il ne faiblirait jamais devant _eux_. C'est pour cette même raison que la veille, il n'avait pas laissé couler une seule larme ni sortir aucun cri – bien que cela ait été au combien difficile.

Le jeune garçon écarquilla les yeux d'un coup et se redressa en même temps à l'entente de bruit de pas dans le couloir. Alors qu'il avait réussi à se calmer, la panique revint au galop. Non. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait surtout pas que cela se reproduise. Cela avait été bien trop dur à supporter une fois, alors deux ? Il ne pouvait l'imaginer. Il scruta la pièce à la recherche d'un endroit où se cacher. Mais la petite pièce étroite aux murs de pierre froids ne comportait rien dans le genre. En effet, celle-ci ne disposait que d'un vieux matelas en paille posé à même le sol dans un des coins et, dans l'angle opposé de la pièce, d'un simple trou pour y faire ses besoins. Il s'essuya les yeux et les joues et s'allongea en vitesse dos à la porte sous le simple drap qui lui servait de couverture en priant de toute son âme que se n'était qu'un simple roulement de garde. Les secondes passèrent donnant l'impression à Itachi que c'était des heures. La porte s'ouvrit. Raté. Ce n'était pas qu'un simple garde.

\- Itachi... murmura une voix sifflante. Mon cher Itachi...

Itachi frissonna. Il détestait cette voix. Il ne l'avait entendu que trois fois dans sa vie : deux ans auparavant lors de leur venue au pays de l'éventail, le jour où il était arrivé à la capitale d'Oto et la veille. Cette terrible veille... Le garçon reprit contenance. Il était Prince du pays de l'éventail et il se comporterait comme tel jusqu'à la fin ! Il inspira lentement et profondément et se releva en douceur. Il fixa l'homme – s'il pouvait l'appeler ainsi – qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Un large sourire malsain étira les lèvres de cet horrible homme au teint blafard et aux yeux perçants. Ces yeux qui traversaient votre âme au plus profond d'elle-même, qui fouillait votre esprit à la recherche de la moindre de vos faille.

Itachi le détestait. Mais ce qu'il détestait par-dessus tout chez lui, c'était cet abject tic – tic qu'il était justement entrain de faire. Quand il se léchait les lèvres de façon si perverse avec sa trop longue langue. À chaque fois que l'homme faisait ce geste alors qu'il le regardait, une vague de dégoût s'emparait de l'enfant. Il se sentait tellement souillé qu'il en avait envie de vomir. Et bien qu'il n'avait vu l'homme que trois fois dans sa vie, il avait vu ce geste bien trop à son goût.

\- Itachi... Approche-toi, souffla-t-il.

Après un instant d'hésitation, le garçon s'avança lentement. Il ne devait pas baisser les yeux. Non. Il ne devait pas trembler non plus. Plus il avançait, plus son cœur s'emballait. Il faillait qu'il se calme, qu'il respire.

Itachi s'arrêta devant l'homme, la tête relevée pour garder le contacte visuel. Il ne voulait pas que l'homme le mette à nu, qu'il découvre ses peurs et ses faiblesses. C'est pour cela qu'il le regardait avec un air hautain qui cachait ses vrais sentiments.

Le sourire de l'homme s'étira un peu plus et il leva la main vers le visage de l'enfant. Itachi resta impassible quand l'hideuse main se posa sur sa joue. Un rire sadique sorti de la gorge de l'homme et, alors qu'il caressait de sa grande main la joue de l'enfant, il dit de sa voix sifflante et perfide :

\- Mon très cher Itachi... Je t'avais promis de revenir aujourd'hui... Suis-moi... Hier, j'ai été un peu brut. Je m'en excuse. Aujourd'hui, je vais te montrer à quel point je peux être doux...

Les longs doigts passèrent de sa joue à son cou pour finir sur son épaule. L'homme le tira à lui et ils sortirent ensemble de la cellule.

oO°Oo

Plusieurs semaines étaient passées. Itachi était toujours dans la même cellule, plus faible que jamais. Il était à présent maigre et fatigué. La fatigue n'était pas seulement physique, elle était aussi moral. Depuis ce jour où Orochimaru était venu le torturer, l'homme était revenu chaque jour. Chaque jour où il l'emmenait dans cette horrible pièce pour lui faire subir toutes sortes de torture. Le jeune garçon perdait de plus en plus espoir. Il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de penser à sa patrie, se demandant ce qu'il s'était passé, comment ils avaient réussi à repousser l'attaque ennemie, s'ils avaient réussi à repousser l'attaque ennemie ou encore quand ils allaient venir le chercher. Mais la question qui le torturait le plus, celle à laquelle il pensait presque à chaque minute, celle qui lui faisait supporter toutes ces horreurs, c'était de savoir comment allait ses parents et, par-dessus tout, Sasuke.

Sasuke. Son image hantait les pensées d'Itachi et ce, à chaque instant. Il voulait savoir où il était, ce qu'il faisait et même ce qu'il mangeait. Il l'imaginait toujours en sûreté, le contraire était inconcevable pour lui. C'était son image qui l'avait fait tenir jusqu'à maintenant. C'étaient à leurs journées passées ensemble qu'il pensait lorsqu'il déprimait, c'étaient leurs jeux qu'il se remémorait quand il se réveillait et c'était son splendide sourire d'enfant qui le faisait tenir lors de ses souffrances. Il était partout dans son esprit et il était sa seule raison de surmonter toutes les horreurs qu'il supportait. Il voulait plus que tout le revoir et le serrer dans ses bras.

Mais ce jour-là, il fût aussi sa perte.

Itachi ne savait absolument rien sur l'extérieur. Depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, son monde se limitait aux quatre murs qui entouraient le trois mètres carré qu'était sa cellule et à _la_ pièce. Les seules personnes qu'il avait vues étaient les deux gardes qui le surveillait à tour de rôle et l'abject roi d'Oto qui se donnait un malin plaisir à le torturer en personne. Les deux premiers ne lui avaient absolument jamais adressé la parole et le second s'était toujours abstenu de lui parler de la situation actuelle entre leur deux pays.

Au fond de lui, Itachi espérait que ce soit un bon présage. Que l'armée du pays de l'éventail avait finalement pris le dessus et qu'Orochimaru ne lui en parlait justement pas pour ne pas lui redonner espoir. Mais si c'était le cas, l'homme le ferait sans doute souffrir encore plus... Il restait toujours perplexe sur cela et se fermait à la deuxième possibilité. Celle que tout le monde soit mort ou pire, en sa possession, et qu'il garde tout ça pour lui pour le sortir au pire moment et ainsi le détruire.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir. _Il_ arrivait. Itachi se leva et l'attendit devant la porte. Cela ne servait à rien de tourner autour du pot., il savait ce qui l'attendait et, en étant debout, face à cette porte, il montrait à Orochimaru qu'il n'avait pas peur, qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de son corps, il ne trahirait jamais les siens.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant place au roi d'Oto qui sourit à l'enfant de cette façon si particulière et que lui seul savait faire. Il caressa le visage du prince comme à chaque fois et lui dit :

\- Tu es prêt, Itachi ? Allons-nous amuser...

L'enfant le suivit sans broncher. Il détestait ce qui allait suivre, mais il le supporterait.

Pendant quatre heures, le corps d'Itachi subit toutes sortes de maltraitance. Mais malgré cela, il restait digne et ne pleurait pas. Il retenait ses larmes pour les déverser quand il serait seul. Il était allongé sur le ventre sur une table en fer, les poignets et les chevilles attachées par de lourdes menottes aux quatre coins de la table. Orochimaru l'observait. Il aimait le voir ainsi, assouvis. Et le fait de savoir que dans quelque temps, il allait complètement détruire cet enfant le faisait encore plus jubiler.

L'homme fit le tour de la table et se planta devant l'enfant. Il fit glisser l'un de ses longs doigts fins sur la joue rougit par l'effort d'Itachi. Il prit son menton entre ses doigts et le releva pour que leurs regards se croisent. Il voulait voir le désespoir s'immiscer dans ces yeux d'un noir profond. Un grand rictus étira ses lèvres et il dit de sa voix sifflante :

\- Itachi... J'ai une excellente nouvelle t'annoncer... À partir d'aujourd'hui, tu vas m'obéir au doigt et à l'œil.

Une lueur d'incompréhension passa dans les yeux de l'enfant, celle-ci disparue très vite pour laisser place à la colère.

\- Jamais je ne vous obéirai, cracha-t-il. Je préfère pourrir ici à subir tout ce que vous me faites !

Orochimaru éclata d'un rire sans joie. Il enfonça ses doigts dans les joues de l'enfant pour lui faire ouvrir la bouche.

\- Je vais te laisser le choix, Itachi... lui dit-il en caressant ses lèvres de son doigt fin. Soit tu m'obéis, soit ton adorable petit frère prends ta place sur cette table...

Les yeux d'Itachi s'écarquillèrent. Pourquoi ce psychopathe parlait-il tout d'un coup de Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Il fallait qu'il se calme, qu'il respire. Ce n'était pas possible. Sasuke était en sécurité au pays de l'éventail.

\- Et oui, Itachi... dit-il en s'accroupissant devant l'enfant. On a retrouvé Sasuke. Il est enfermé dans l'une de nos cellules. Son visage baignant de larmes est juste magnifique. Je me demande comment il réagira quand je lui ferais...

\- Stop ! J'accepte ! Je ferai ce que vous voulez, mais je vous en supplie, ne lui faites rien...

\- Haha... Je savais que tu ferais le bon choix, susurra-t-il.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était ici, Itachi pleura. Ses larmes coulèrent en silence. Il ne pleurait pas pour lui, mais pour son frère. Il priait pour qu'il aille bien et que personne ne lui ait fait du mal. D'une petite voix terne, il demanda :

\- Je veux le voir.

\- Non, répondit simplement Orochimaru.

\- Qui me dit qu'il va bien ?

\- Rien. Tu ne peux croire que mes dires.

\- Mais...

\- Si tu es un gentil garçon obéissant, dit l'homme en lui caressant le visage, je te promets de te récompenser.

\- Je... hésita-t-il. J'accepte. Je vous servirai du mieux que je peux... Maître Orochimaru.

Celui-ci eut un sourire satisfait. Cela promettait d'être intéressant.

oO°Oo

 **An 1851, capital du pays d'Oto.**

Itachi venait d'entrer dans l'un des trois harems du palais, celui regroupant une multitude de femmes différentes. Un petit sourire rêveur fleurissait son visage. Toutes les courtisanes, comme à chaque fois qu'il venait, se jetaient littéralement sur lui. En effet, le fil des années avait laissé place à un grand, magnifique et séduisant jeune homme. Il faisait tourner toutes les têtes et la plupart des jeunes femmes se battaient pour réussir à obtenir ses charmes. Les courtisanes étaient toujours ravies de le voir, même si cela n'était pas assez souvent à leur goût. L'une d'entre elles, habillée d'une courte toge rose pâle et dont les seins étaient sublimés par un profond décolleté, pris Itachi par le bras et se colla à lui.

\- Prince Itachi, commença-t-elle d'une voix enjôleuse. Souhaitez-vous que je vous détende ? Nous pourrions nous installer sur l'un des sofas et je masserais ces larges épaules qui doivent être si tendues.

Itachi regarda la courtisane qui lui caressait à présent le bras de long en large. C'est vrai qu'elle était magnifique. Elle était grande avec de belles formes. Sa peau hâlée était mise en valeur par ses soyeuses boucles brunes. Son visage était harmonieux, une bouche pulpeuse, un nez légèrement retroussé et de beaux yeux chocolat en amande. Mais Itachi la repoussa doucement.

\- Désolé, mais je suis venu voir quelqu'un, dit-il avec gentillesse.

\- Oh, répondit-elle en affichant une petite moue boudeuse. Revenez vite me voir alors.

Et elle reparti aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée après lui avoir embrassé la joue et fait un clin d'œil. Itachi reprit son chemin dans la sublime et spacieuse pièce. De grandes colonnes de marbre blanc en faisait le tour. Un grand bain de lait parfumé était amménagé en son centre et, tout autour, de grands sofas ainsi que de grandes plantes vertes étaient disposés un peu partout. Toutes les femmes étaient habillées le plus simplement possible, cela allait de la courte toge à l'absence totale de vêtements. Chacune d'elles, si elles n'étaient pas attroupées devant le Prince Itachi, vaquaient comme bon leur semblaient. Certaines discutaient entre elles, riaient, lisaient un livre ou même dormaient. L'ambiance du harem, comme toujours, était des plus joyeuses.

Itachi, après une recherche difficile au milieu de toutes ces femmes, repéra enfin sa cible et s'avança vers celle-ci en slalomant entre les doux canapés et les courtisanes trop intéressées par sa présence. Il s'installa confortablement sur un sofa pourpre, prit la coupe de vin que lui tendait l'une d'entre elles et la porta à ses lèvres tout en observant le jeune homme et la femme qui se trouvaient devant lui.

Le-dit jeune homme était affalé sur le canapé qui faisait face à celui d'Itachi. Une magnifique femme blonde, et surtout nue, le chevauchait. L'homme aux cheveux d'un gris très pâle était déjà bien excité. Les deux énormes seins de la femme étaient dans chacune ses mains et de doux halètements sortaient de la bouche pulpeuse de celle-ci. La présence d'Itachi avait été remarqué, mais la femme n'en avait que faire et s'apprêtait à s'empaler sur la hampe de chair tendue. Le jeune homme, remarquant que le brun ne comptait pas bouger, soupira. Il repoussa la femme sur le canapé et remit sa verge toujours gorgée de sang dans son sarouel noir. Il leva ses beaux yeux verts en direction d'Itachi et dit en soupirant :

\- Itachi.

\- Kimimaro, lui répondit-il.

Kimimaro eut un petit rire mi-moqueur, mi-gentil.

\- Tu as revu Sasuke ? Affirma-t-il plus qu'il ne demanda.

\- Comment le sais-tu ? Interrogea perplexe le brun.

\- Rah la la... Je sais tout de toi, Ita !

Le brun fronça les sourcils en levant les yeux au ciel, désespéré. La nonchalance de Kimimaro le déprimerait toujours autant.

\- Parle ! Comment es-tu au courant ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es rabat-joie ! Railla-t-il.

\- J'ai dit : Parle !

\- Oui, oui ! Eh bien... Tu as toujours un petit sourire quand tu as vu ton frère. Tu vas me dire que c'est impossible. Itachi Uchiha ne sourit jamais ! Mais si, Ita, tu souris !

Itachi lui lança un regard noir. Kimimaro l'exaspérait au plus haut point quand il l'appelait par ce surnom.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler ainsi...

\- Pourtant, si mes souvenirs sont bons, lorsque je suis venu au pays de l'éventail il y a dix ans, j'ai entendu ton adorable petit frère t'appeler comme ça, répliqua Kimimaro, un grand sourire narquois aux lèvres.

\- Bref ! Coupa le brun. Seigneur Orochimaru requiert ta présence au plus vite.

\- Quoi ?! S'exclama-t-il en se redressant. Moi qui comptais m'amuser un peu...

Kimimaro dit ces derniers mots tout en lorgnant sur la belle courtisane qui attendait patiemment que les deux princes finissent leur discussion. Le plus impétueux des deux se rhabilla correctement avec une mine renfrognée qui disparue très vite. Il fit un clin d'œil séducteur à la belle blonde et se tourna vers Itachi.

\- Ita, je te laisse t'occuper de cette charmante demoiselle.

La-dite demoiselle gloussa, faisant remuer sa lourde poitrine toujours à l'air libre, et lança un regard plein de sous-entendus au Prince Uchiha. Après un vague regard dans sa direction, le brun répondit :

\- Désolé, mais je passe mon tour. J'ai du travail qui m'attend.

\- Rah la la... Je ne te comprendrais jamais, Itachi, dit-il en passant un bras autour du cou du brun il continua en chuchotant. On a pourtant le même âge... Ne te satisfais-tu donc jamais ? Ne ressens-tu jamais l'envie de te défouler ? De faire jaillir toute la pression qu'il y a au fond de toi ? Ou même de simplement prendre plaisir à caresser de belles formes ?

Itachi lui lança un regard encore plus meurtrier que le premier et repoussa sans aucune douceur le bras de Kimimaro.

\- Je me défoule autrement. C'est tout.

\- Oooooh... Je vois... Et pour les belles formes ? L'interrogea-t-il pensif. À moins que... Ça ne soit pas ce genre de forme qui t'intéresse... Tu sais... Il y a aussi un harem constitué exclusivement d'homme. Ils pourront très bien s'occuper de toi...

Comme seule réponse, Itachi lui lança un regard dépité.

\- Quoi ?! Oh ! S'exclama Kimimaro d'un air taquin. Si tu veux, je peux demander au Seigneur Orochimaru s'il peut te laisser entrer dans son harem personnel.

\- Pardon ?! Mais t'es complètement cinglé ! S'écria le brun les yeux presque exorbités par le choc. Je n'y mettrais jamais les pieds ! Et puis quoi encore !

Le Prince d'Oto explosa de rire. Il riait tellement que de petites perles salées coulèrent sur ses joues.

\- Ah ah ! Désolé, désolé ! On ne sait jamais. Je proposais juste, répondit-il en se calmant. Bon, il faut que j'y aille ! Le Seigneur Orochimaru n'appréciera pas si je mets trop de temps.

Sur ces mots. Il laissa Itachi et sorti du harem. À peine sortit de la pièce aux divins plaisirs, Kimimaro reprit contenance. Il se dirigea jusqu'au bureau du Roi Orochimaru sans faire attention aux servants qui le saluaient sur son chemin. Il prit une grande bouffée d'air frais, frappa à la porte et entra après en avoir eut la permission.

\- Seigneur Orochimaru, salua Kimimaro en s'agenouillant. Vous m'avez fait appeler.

Orochimaru ne répondit pas de suite. Il finit de remplir un parchemin avant de daigner lever la tête vers son successeur.

\- Kimimaro, approche-toi, dit-il de sa voix sifflante. J'ai une mission pour toi.

Le Prince d'Oto se redressa et s'avança jusqu'au bureau de son souverain.

\- Le pays de l'éventail nous pose encore... certain problème, reprit Orochimaru. Même après huit ans, quelques révolutionnaires tentent de reprendre le pouvoir. Bien que leurs forces soient mineures, ils affligent quand même des dégâts à nos troupes sur place. Je veux que tu ailles sur place et que tu mates la rébellion. Tu partiras demain aux aurores. Écrase ces petits cloportes jusqu'au dernier.

Toute la haine que portait le Seigneur Orochimaru envers le peuple du pays de l'éventail s'était faite ressentir dans son dernier ordre. Kimimaro s'inclina de nouveau en acceptant par un simple « Compris » sa mission.

\- Très bien. Et pour Itachi ? S'informa Orochimaru.

\- Tout ce passe bien. Il est toujours persuadé que c'est Sasuke, répondit Kimimaro.

\- C'est parfait, dit-il avec un large sourire aux lèvres.

\- Oui. Sai est un atout considérable. Quand vous m'avez fait part de votre intention, je vous avoue que j'étais un peu perplexe, mais finalement...

\- Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre, le coupa Orochimaru. Cela à fonctionner seulement parce que pendant cinq ans, j'ai fait croire à Itachi que je détenais son petit frère et qu'il ne pourrait le voir que quand je le déciderais. Sasuke étant encore très jeune à l'époque, ses changements physiques ont été considérables. Itachi ne pouvait plus savoir à quoi s'attendre. Il ne suffisait plus qu'à trouver un enfant du même âge que Sasuke qui ait les mêmes caractéristiques physiques et... de faire en sorte qu'il se fasse passer pour le petit frère chéri.

oO°Oo

 **An 1855, capital du pays d'Oto.**

Un vase d'un bleu ciel en cristal – sans doute d'une très grande valeur – se brisa en une multitude de morceaux. Il avait été projeté contre le mur avec une telle rage que les morceaux avaient rebondi à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le bruit strident qu'il avait émis en explosant avait fait sursauter Kimimaro. Le jeune homme, agenouillé devant le bureau en chêne du Roi Orochimaru, ressentait la colère de celui-ci. Sa fureur était palpable. Kimimaro s'y était attendu. Il savait très bien que le nouvel échec de sa mission mettrai le souverain dans une colère noire.

Orochimaru s'avança lentement. Le prince, ayant la tête face au sol, ne percevait que le faible son des pas sur le sol de pierre. Le roi s'accroupit face au jeune homme, prit le menton de celui-ci entre ses longs doigts pâles et lui releva le vissage pour que leurs regards se croisent. Kimimaro avait frissonné en sentant les doigts froids sur son visage et le regard d'Orochimaru ne lui disait rien de bon.

\- Kimimaro... Mon cher Kimimaro... N'avais-je pourtant pas été clair ? Demanda Orochimaru tout en glissant ses doigts sur le coup du jeune homme.

La peur envahit Kimimaro. Une peur sourde et profonde. Une peur qu'il n'avait ressenti qu'une seule fois auparavant : le jour où il avait vu pour la première fois Orochimaru. Le roi d'Oto se releva en soulevant Kimimaro, toujours bien maintenu par la gorge. Il le plaqua d'un coup sec contre le mur et poursuivit :

\- Je t'avais interdit d'échouer ! Je t'avais demandé de tuer toute personne s'opposant à mon autorité. Peu m'importait que les trois quarts des habitants y passent ! Je les voulais MORTS !

Il le dégagea du mur pour l'y encastrer un peu plus fort.

\- Et tu oses revenir pour m'annoncer que ces vulgaires cloportes t'ont fait fuir, toi et tes hommes ! Cria-t-il.

Orochimaru jeta le prince au sol. Il l'observait d'un air dégoûté. La haine se lisait dans ses yeux.

\- Tu n'es qu'un bon à rien, siffla-t-il. Va me chercher Itachi. Tout de suite !

Kimimaro reprit difficilement son souffle. Les deux chocs qu'il s'était prit l''avait presque assommé. Il voyait trouble et peinait à se relever. Il se traîna hors de la pièce le plus vite possible, préférant ne pas y rester une minute de plus.

Il se traîna à travers les couloirs du palais jusqu'aux appartements du Prince du pays de l'éventail. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche. S'il ne le faisait pas, le courroux du Seigneur Orochimaru serait bien pire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il voulait voir Itachi et ne voulait pas le savoir. Quand le roi était dans une rage pareil, ce qui était rare, on obéissait et puis c'est tout.

\- Kimimaro ?!

Itachi, inquiet, s'était précipité vers lui. Il le prit par la taille pour l'aider à s'asseoir sur son lit.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'ait arrivé ? Demanda le brun, toujours aussi soucieux. Tu viens de rentrer de mission, non ? Je vais aller chercher un médecin, reste là.

\- Non. Ita, le Seigneur Orochimaru veut te voir, dit simplement Kimimaro.

\- Oro... C'est lui qui t'as fait ça ? S'exclama-t-il.

\- On s'en fou ! Vas-y ! Il sera encore plus de mauvaise humeur si tu le fais trop patienter.

Le prince du pays de l'éventail regarda son ami en pesant le pour et le contre. Il ne pouvait le laisser dans cet état. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus se mettre Orochimaru à dos. Et cela pour une seule et unique raison : Sasuke. Il acquiesça d'un simple signe de la tête et tourna le dos à Kimimaro pour se rendre au bureau du Roi.

\- Ita ! L'interpella le prince d'Oto.

\- Oui ? Demanda le brun en se retournant.

\- Fait attention à toi.

Itachi lui fit un petit sourire pour toute réponse et parti.

Arrivé devant le bureau du Roi Orochimaru, le brun prit un air impassible et frappa. Il pénétra dans la pièce après avoir entendu un « Entre ! » des plus énervés et s'agenouilla.

\- Seigneur Orochimaru. Vous m'avez fait demander ?

\- Relève-toi, répliqua l'homme.

Itachi s'exécuta sans rien faire paraître. De toute façon, cela faisait bien longtemps que cet homme ne lui faisait plus peur. Peu importe son courroux, il le supporterait.

\- Je veux que tu ailles au pays de l'éventail. Bien que ce maudit pays ait été annexé depuis plusieurs années, des rebelles continuent de s'opposer à moi, dit le Roi en serrant le poing. Tu vas donc y aller en mon nom. Un visage familier devrait les calmer. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, tu tueras les derniers opposants. Tu y resteras le temps qu'il faudra et suivra tous les ordres que je te donnerai. Si tu réussis, je pourrais peut-être te nommer baron de ces terres.

Itachi assimilait toutes les informations les unes après les autres. Il allait rentrer dans son pays. Chez lui. Mais il allait surtout devoir détruire les espoirs de son peuple.

\- Et pour Sasuke ? Demanda le brun.

\- Sasuke ? Dit Orochimaru avec un de ses sourires si particuliers. Il restera ici, avec moi, en gage de bonne volonté de ta part.

Itachi se pétrifia à ses mots. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Sasuke ici. Que lui ferait ce monstre si c'était le cas ?

\- J'accepte. À la condition que vous me promettiez de ne lui faire aucun mal.

\- Hmmm... Très bien, siffla Orochimaru après avoir fait mine de réfléchir. Tant que tu mèneras à bien ta mission, il ne lui arrivera rien. Et je veux des rapports détaillés toutes les semaines. Mais sache que, si tu échoues ou pire, que tu te retournes contre moi, Sasuke subira bien pire que tout ce que tu peux imaginer. C'est bien clair ? Je te donne trois mois. Dépassé ce laps de temps, je considérerai que ta mission est un échec.

Itachi dégluti. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

\- Oui, Seigneur Orochimaru. Et... hésita-t-il. Après les trois mois, si vous me nommez baron, je...

\- Si cela est le cas, coupa le roi comprenant où voulait en venir Itachi. Il se pourrait que j'accepte que ton frère te rejoigne au pays de l'éventail. Il pourra ainsi t'épauler dans tes décisions.

\- Je vous remercie, Seigneur Orochimaru, dit-il en s'inclinant.

\- Parfait, tu peux disposer.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, une dernière requête lui vint en tête.

\- Ah ! Et... Puis-je être accompagné du Prince Kimimaro ?

Orochimaru jaugea le jeune homme qui lui faisait face, se demandant pour quelle raison il lui demandait cela. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il dit :

\- Soit ! Emmène qui tu veux. Mais j'exige que vous partiez au plus tard dans trois jours !

* * *

Alors, alors ?! Vous en avez pensé quoi ?:D N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review ;)

À dans deux semaines (le 19 mars) pour le prochain chapitre !

Vicki09


	4. Élevé dans l'oubli

**Titre:** Jusqu'à te retrouver

 **Auteur:** Vicki09

 **Disclaimer:** Et non ! Ces gentils personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas. Mais... Ça ne serait que trop tarder !

 **Rating:** M

 **Couples:** Itachi x Sasuke avec dans le fond Kakashi x Iruka, Asuma x Kurenai et d'autres. Je pense aussi mettre une petite touche de Neji x Sasuke (c'est mon couple préféré après tout ! XD)

 **Avertissement:** Attention, cette fan fiction est une **ItaSasu** ! Il y aura des **LEMONS** c'est-à-dire des relations homosexuelles incestueuses (pour les intéressés, je ne sais pas encore quand xD) ! Si cela ne vous convient pas, merci de laisser votre place à quelqu'un d'autre !

 **Note de l'auteur:** Yo tout le monde ! Vous allez bien ? Voici le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira :) D'ailleurs, j'ai bien réfléchi à mon plan et il y aura au moins 10 chapitres et sans doute plus :D

 **Remerciements:** Merci à **Yami-ya-Nichi** et **likethesea** pour vos favoris, à **Aoibheal Fae** , **Eikyuu no Utsukushi** , **Saucisson** , **Sei Wesuka** et **zerefdr3** de me suivre et surtout à **TheSasugay** de m'encourager autant !

 **RARs:**

 **Menthe :** Tout d'abord, je tiens à te remercier pour ta review. Ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des avis :) Je ne voulais pas trop détailler le chapitre précédent (ni celui-ci) pour garder un peu de suspense. Le passé d'Ita sera plus détaillé dans la suite. Ça me fait super plaisir que les relations entre les perso te plaise. J'espère que l'inceste ne te dérangera pas et que tu aimeras la suite tout autant !

 **mimilove :** Merci beaucoup ! Ta review me fait très plaisir ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !:)

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Élevé dans l'oubli

 **An 1843, capitale du pays de l'éventail.**

Deux semaines. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Sasuke – ou plutôt Chidori – était caché dans ce petit appartement. L'enfant commençait à perdre patiente.

Le jour de sa fuite était passé à une vitesse folle. Absolument personne ne l'avait reconnu. Ayame l'avait tenu par le poignet et l'avait traîné dans l'immense dédale de rues de la ville. Bien que cela eût été la première fois que Sasuke sortait du palais, il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'extasier devant la beauté de la ville. Il n'avait que couru le plus vite possible derrière la servante sans savoir où elle l'emmenait. Ce jour-là, ils avaient croisé à plusieurs reprises des petites troupes de soldats d'Oto. Mais aucuns d'eux n'avait fait attention à la jeune fille et au petit garçon qui fuyaient les affrontements. Ils étaient passés inaperçu au milieu du chaos qu'était devenu la capitale.

Ayame s'était arrêtée devant une petite échoppe et avait tambouriné à la porte. Après quelques minutes d'attente et plusieurs autres tentatives de la part de la jeune femme, une jeune fille blonde avait ouvert le panneau de bois craintivement. Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés en voyant les deux jeunes personnes et elle les avait fait entrer en vitesse.

Depuis ce jour, le jeune prince était resté dans cet appartement. La plupart du temps, il restait seul dans une petite pièce qui lui servait de chambre. Il déjeunait avec les deux femmes tous les matins et retournait dans sa chambre tout de suite après. Ayame lui avait interdit d'en sortir sauf quand elle l'autorisait. Les jeunes femmes sortaient chaque jour après le petit-déjeuné, le laissant seul dans l'appartement. Avant de partir, Ayame laissait à Sasuke un simple sandwich pour le déjeuner et ne revenait pas avant l'heure du dîner.

Sasuke s'était très vite ennuyé. La petite chambre de huit mètres carré n'offrait aucune occupation. Il y avait juste un simple lit de camp et un petit guéridon où il pouvait y poser une bougie et son assiette de sandwich. La petite pièce était illuminée seulement par une minuscule fenêtre en hauteur. Le petit brun passait ses journées allongé dans son lit à écouter le brouhaha de l'extérieur. Il pensait souvent à ses parents et à son frère. Il n'attendait qu'une seule chose : qu'ils viennent le chercher de ce taudis. Parfois, il arrivait à distinguer le cliquetis d'armure de soldats qui passait près de l'appartement. Mais, la fenêtre étant bien trop haute pour qu'il puisse vérifier, il était incapable de savoir dans quel camp ils étaient. Un jour, il était sorti de la chambre pour visiter le reste de l'appartement. Mais il en avait très vite fait le tour. Il n'y avait qu'une autre petite chambre et un salon ouvert sur la cuisine.

Un soir, Ayame rentra épuisé. Ce soir-là, elle ne prépara pas à manger pour Sasuke. Celui-ci dû grimper sur une chaise dans la cuisine pour attraper un peu de pain qui traînait sur la table. Il avait souvent eut faim, mais il ne s'était jamais plaint. Kurenai lui avait promis qu'on viendrait le chercher et il attendait juste ce moment. Ayame, assise sur sa couche dans la pièce commune à la cuisine, avait regardé le petit prince faire sans bouger, elle avait l'air totalement absente. Sasuke, inquiet, s'approcha doucement d'elle et lui demanda de sa petite voix d'enfant :

\- Ayame... Est-ce que tout va bien ?

L'ancienne servante baissa les yeux vers le petit garçon. Une lueur de désespoir et de rage passa dans ses yeux. Elle était totalement dépassée par les événements et elle était surtout incapable de s'occuper d'un enfant. Le pire dans cette histoire, c'est qu'elle risquait sa vie pour ce gamin. Elle avait perdu son travail au palais et avait dû en trouver un rapidement pour les nourrir elle et lui. Et bien évidemment, la ville étant assiégée, les offres d'emploi ne pleuvaient pas. La seule chose qu'elle avait trouvée à faire pour gagner quelques pièces était de s'occuper de toutes sortes de tâche pour les soldats d'Oto. Chose qu'elle détestait par-dessus tout. Et en plus de ça, si par malheur on apprenait qu'elle abritait le plus jeune des deux princes Uchiha, elle risquait de se faire pendre. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter cette pression. C'était bien trop pour elle.

\- On part demain. Je vais t'emmener chez de la famille éloignée, lâcha-t-elle simplement.

Les sourcils du garçon se froncèrent doucement. Il ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir la jeune femme.

\- Mais... La professeure Kurenai a dit que nous devions attendre qu'ils viennent me chercher... répliqua Sasuke. Nous ne pouvons pas partir maintenant !

\- Chidori, personne ne viendra te chercher.

\- Mais si ! C'est Kure...

\- Non ! Je te dis que personne ne viendra ! Cria-t-elle.

Ses mots étaient secs et acerbes. L'ignorance et fixation du brun l'énervait encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. On lui avait foutu ce gamin dans les pattes et, maintenant qu'ils étaient tous morts, plus personne ne viendrait le chercher. Elle avait déjà bien trop donné pour lui, elle n'en donnerait pas plus. Les traits de l'enfant se crispèrent un peu plus et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. La contrariété se lisait sur son visage. Il commença à dire avec la voix la plus sèche et la plus autoritaire qu'il pouvait faire du haut de ses cinq ans :

\- Le Roi et la Reine mes parents viendront me chercher. Je ne bougerai pas d'ici tant qu'ils...

\- Le Roi et la Reine sont morts ! Le coupa Ayame en criant. Leurs têtes sont plantées au bout d'une pique à l'entrée de la ville !

La jeune fille avait lâché ces mots d'une traite sans même y réfléchir et elle les regretta tout de suite après en voyant le visage de l'enfant se décomposer. Les larmes qui étaient aux bords des yeux de l'enfant plus tôt, coulaient maintenant dans un flot inarrêtable. Il secouait la tête de droite à gauche en signe de dénis.

-Non ! Cria-t-il en secouant la tête de plus en plus vite de gauche à droite. Non ! Tu n'es qu'une menteuse ! Ils sont vivants et vont venir me chercher !

Tout en criant, Sasuke avait jeté tout ce qu'il lui passait sous la main au visage de la jeune femme brune. Celle-ci ne bougea même pas pour éviter les divers projectiles, sa colère bouillonnait au plus profond de ses veines. Dès que l'enfant n'avait plus rien eu à projeter, il se mit à courir en direction de la porte d'entrée. Ayame, ne pouvant le laisser partir et en ayant plus qu'assez de la crise de ce satané prince, se leva et le rattrapa à toute vitesse. Elle lui attrapa le bras et le secoua.

\- Mais tu vas te calmer, oui ! Hurla-t-elle. Tu vas obéir et puis c'est tout ! J'me fous de ce que tu veux !

L'enfant cria à s'en faire mal aux cordes vocales. Ayame, ne pouvant plus supporter le caprice, lui assena une gifle dont le claquement résonna dans toute la pièce. Sasuke s'arrêta net. Il leva ses yeux écarquillés vers la brune, ne comprenant son geste.

\- Maintenant, je ne veux plus t'entendre, souffla-t-elle simplement.

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais, avant que le moindre son en sorti, sa respiration devint de plus en plus hachée et il fut pris dans une transe qui le fit tomber au sol. Alors qu'il convulsait et que ses yeux se révulsaient, Ayame se mit à paniquer. Par chance, sa colocataire arriva à ce moment. Elle s'était arrêtée devant la scène et réagit au quart de tour. Elle prit l'enfant dans ses bras et couru l'allonger sur le lit.

\- Ayame ! Apporte-moi un linge mouillé d'eau froide, ordonna-t-elle. Et vite !

L'ancienne servante du palais s'exécuta et assista son amie. La blonde déshabilla entièrement l'enfant et l'humidifia avec le linge. Alors qu'elle parcourut tout le corps de l'enfant avec le linge mouillé et que celui-ce calma, elle demanda en chuchotant :

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je... hésita la brune. Je lui ai dit que ses parents étaient morts et qu'ils ne viendraient pas le chercher, il a fait une crise et je l'ai giflé.

La blonde regarda ahuri son amie. Elle ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu être aussi cruelle avec ce pauvre enfant.

\- Mais t'es pas bien ! Le pauvre ! Déjà qu'il n'a pas de nouvelle de ses parents depuis qu'il est là, toi, tu lui dis comme ça et en plus tu le gifles ?

\- Je sais ! Je me suis juste emportée. J'en pouvais plus ! Il arrêtait pas de crier...

La jeune femme qui tenait le linge fit une moue dépitée. Elle savait très bien que la brune ne supportait pas les enfants, mais bon... Sa collègue lui avait tout de même demandé de prendre soin de son enfant. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle allait y arriver.

\- Tu comptes faire quoi avec lui ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Je... Il va comment ? Détourna Ayame

\- Il dort. Il a besoin de se reposer.

\- Hm...

Les deux jeunes femmes regardèrent sans un mot Sasuke. La blonde lui caressait doucement les cheveux quand Ayame reprit la parole :

\- Je vais l'emmener chez mon père, il s'en occupera. J'ai pas les moyens et la force de le faire.

\- Il va me manquer, répondit-elle seulement. Je vais me changer, je vois quelqu'un ce soir.

Elle se releva après avoir embrassé le front du petit homme et murmuré un petit « Bonne nuit Chidori » et sorti de la pièce.

\- Eh bah pas à moi, marmonna la brune.

oO°Oo

Sasuke ne se réveilla que le lendemain en début d'après-midi. Ses yeux papillonnèrent sous l'agression trop forte du soleil qui entrait par la fenêtre. Il se redressa doucement et se frottant les yeux. Quand il les ouvrit, il regarda à droite et à gauche ne reconnaissant pas tout de suite où il était. Son ventre grogna de protestation et il se leva pour faire un tour dans la cuisine. Ayame sortit au même moment d'une des pièces de l'appartement avec de petits paquets dans les bras.

\- Enfin debout ? Va t'asseoir, je vais te préparer quelque chose à manger et on part.

\- On va où ? Demanda le brun intrigué.

Ayame posa ses paquets sur la table en bois de la cuisine et regarda le brun perplexe. Quelque chose était bizarre dans son attitude mais elle ne saurait dire quoi. L'enfant avait l'air... ailleurs.

\- Ça va bien ? Demanda-t-elle avec un air inquisiteur.

\- Oui, répondit-il de but en blanc en prenant un biscuit que lui tendait la jeune femme. Mais on va où ?

La brune ne voulut pas se préoccuper plus que cela de l'état étrange de l'enfant. Il ne faisait pas de crise et c'était le principal pour elle. Le voyage en serait que plus supportable. Elle se mit à préparer un sandwich tout en disant :

\- Chez mon père. C'est lui qui va s'occuper de toi à présent.

\- D'accord. C'est loin ? Demanda l'enfant toujours avec un air aussi bizarre.

\- Non. Juste à deux jours de marche, répondit Ayame en posant l'assiette devant l'enfant. Mange. On part juste après.

Alors que l'enfant prenait son déjeuner en silence, l'ancienne servante finit de préparer les bagages. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à emmener, juste quelques vêtements de rechange et des vivres. Elle ne resterait pas longtemps chez son père – un jour ou deux, tout au plus – et reviendrait directement à la capitale après.

Lorsque le brun eut fini de manger, elle lui mit une cape sur les épaules dont elle en rabattit la capuche sur sa tête et ils sortirent du petit appartement. La sortie de la ville se fit dans le silence le plus total. Ayame essayait de rester le plus calme possible. La peur lui tiraillait le ventre. Elle n'espérait qu'une seule chose : que personne ne se doute qu'elle fuyait avec l'un des princes du pays. Ils parcourraient les rue de la ville assez rapidement. La jeune femme se retenait de ne pas courir pour échapper à cet enfer. À chaque pas qu'ils faisaient, les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient un peu plus.

Ils avaient réussi à traverser la ville sans rencontrer de garde une seule fois – ce qui était un exploit, par les temps qui courraient. Ayame s'était juste arrêtée avant de devoir passer la porte principale de la capitale. Elle avait besoin d'une pose pour pouvoir reprendre son calme. Le petit garçon n'avait pas dit un mot de tout le trajet et elle espérait que ça continuerait ainsi. La tête du Roi et de la Reine étaient accrochées devant cette porte. On ne pouvait pas sortir de la cité sans passer devant. La brune priait pour que l'enfant ne fasse pas sauter leur couverture en faisant une crise. Les conséquences seraient catastrophiques.

La jeune femme avait pris une grande inspiration. Plus elle attendrait, pire ce serait. Elle prit fermement la main du petit garçon et s'avança vers les grandes portes. Elle essayait de tout maîtriser chez elle : sa respiration, ses expressions et même son allure. Il ne lui arriverait rien, elle en était persuadée.

Alors qu'ils traversèrent les grandes portes, un des gardes les interpella :

\- Ayame ? Tu vas où comme ça ?

Ayame se pétrifia. Elle se retourna vers le garde alors que celui-ci s'avançait vers eux. Elle relâcha sa respiration en voyant que ce n'était que Jirobo, un soldat pas très futé dont elle s'occupait de temps en temps.

\- Oh ! Monsieur Jirobo, bonjour. Je raccompagne juste l'enfant d'une amie chez lui. Elle va devoir rester plus de temps que prévu à la capitale et elle ne peut pas se permettre de l'avoir dans les pattes...

Alors que les deux adultes discutaient, le petit brun regardait tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. L'entrée de la ville était vraiment immense, trois grands chariots auraient pu y entrer en même temps. Il détailla les hauts murs de pierre où y étaient suspendu des drapeaux aux couleurs du pays d'Oto. Pile au-dessus des portes, deux têtes étaient accrochées sur des pics. C'était un homme et une femme. Le petit garçon les observa sans dire un mot. Il se demandait ce que c'est deux personnes avaient fait pour mériter leur état actuel. Il se demandait aussi pourquoi personne n'osait les regarder. Tous les passants baissaient les yeux quand ils passaient les grandes portes de la ville.

Lorsqu'Ayame vit que le brun était en pleine observation des deux têtes, elle coupa court à sa conversation et se précipita vers le garçon. Elle lui prit la main et lui murmura un « On y va ! ». Ils reprirent donc leur chemin sans que ni l'un, ni l'autre ne dise quoi que ce soit.

Les deux jours de marche se passèrent sans incident. L'enfant avait été étrangement docile et Ayame ne s'en plaignait pas. Ils arrivèrent devant la maison de son enfance peut avant l'heure du déjeuner. Elle frappa à la porte et un vieil homme ouvrit. Son visage s'illumina en voyant la jeune fille et il la prit dans ses bras.

Il fit entrer sa fille et le petit garçon et, après plusieurs heures d'explication, il accepta de prendre soin de l'enfant. Les seules choses que le garçon avait dites étaient qu'il avait cinq ans et qu'il s'appelait Chidori.

Deux jours plus tard, Ayame était retournée à la capitale. Chidori ne l'avait plus jamais revu.

oO°Oo

 **1855, Capitale du Pays de l'éventail**

\- Chidoriiiiii ! On te demande à la table numéro trois, cria une femme d'âge mûre.

L'interpellé répondit par un « Ok ! » et se rendit à la table annoncée. Deux hommes y étaient assis, une chope de bière était posée sur la table devant chacun d'eux. Chidori s'assit presque sur la table, leur offrit son plus beau sourire commercial et leur demanda d'une voix douce :

\- Messieurs, vous m'avez demandé ?

Les deux hommes observèrent le beau brun avec des yeux pleins d'envie. En effet, Chidori était devenu un magnifique jeune homme de dix-sept ans. Il n'était ni trop grand, ni trop petit. Il était svelte et son corps finement musclé montrait qu'il s'exerçait souvent. Il avait de beaux cheveux brun en bataille qui mettaient son visage fin en valeur. Celui-ci était absolument magnifique. Chidori avait de beaux yeux noir en amande, un petit nez retroussé et une fine bouche étirée par un sourire taquin. Toute personne qui le voyait, tombait presque immédiatement sous son charme. Et si ce n'était pas pour son physique, c'était soit pour sa chaleureuse voix, soit pour les merveilleux services qu'il procurait.

Le brun avait pour simple tenue un sarouel bleu transparent qui était seulement opaque au niveau du bassin. Plusieurs bijoux l'habillaient aussi : de petites boucles d'oreille argentées, une bague au majeur reliée par une chaîne à un bracelet, un piercing sous la lèvre inférieure et plusieurs autres bracelets. Mais le plus beau des bijoux qu'il portait était un sublime pendentif. D'après le client qui le lui avait offert, la pierre bleue qu'il portait à son cou était un lapis-lazuli. Le mystérieux client lui avait dit que c'était une pierre qui lui allait à merveille. Sur le coup, Chidori n'avait pas compris pourquoi. Il portait le pendentif simplement parce qu'il le trouvait joli.

\- Eh bien... commença l'un des deux hommes. Un ami à nous nous a conseillé de te demander.

\- Oh... je vois ! Répondit le jeune brun en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Chidori s'approcha un peu plus et se mit à califourchon sur l'homme le plus proche de lui. Il se déhancha légèrement sur celui-ci, chuchota sensuellement un « J'espère que je vous conviendrais, alors » et s'installa entre eux deux. Les deux hommes se regardèrent avec un air plus que satisfait et commencèrent à faire connaissance avec le beau brun.

oO°Oo

Le lendemain matin, à l'aube, le magnifique brun sortit de l'une des nombreuses pièces que comportait l'étage du bâtiment. Il était vêtu de la même manière que la vielle et était en train de compter une liasse de billet qu'il avait à la main.

\- YOSH !

Chidori sursauta en sentant une main sur son épaule et en entendant le cri. Il en avait fait tomber tout ces précieux billets au sol. Il se retourna vers l'imbécile qui lui avait fait peur et lui lança un regard de tueur. L'homme était grand et musclé et sa peau était légèrement dorée. Il était blond et avait des yeux d'un bleu si pur qu'on la plupart des gens s'y noyaient dedans. Contrairement au brun, il avait une mâchoire plutôt carrée. L'homme avait une aura chaleureuse et apaisante qui ne le quittait jamais. Le blond avait un sourire taquin et les bras derrière la tête. Tout dans son attitude prouvait qu'il était fier de lui.

\- Nan mais t'es sérieux là ?! S'exclama-t-il en se baissant pour ramasser son argent. Putain Naruto ! Mais qu'est-ce que t'es con quand tu t'y mets !

Le-dit Naruto se pencha pour voir ce que faisait le brun sans même répliquer à ses insultes. Depuis le temps, il avait l'habitude et il savait que c'était la façon du brun de lui montrer son amitié. En voyant la quantité de billet, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il s'écria :

\- La vache ! Comment t'as fait pour être si bien payé ?

\- Je m'en suis tapé deux en même temps, grommela simplement le brun.

\- Putain j'suis jaloux ! Moi j'me tape que les amoureux transits ! Que ce soit femme ou homme, tout ce qu'ils veulent c'est que je les suive jusqu'au bout du monde ! Et toi ! Toi, le petit chétif, dernier arrivé dans la boîte, tu te tapes que les meilleurs coups ! Ceux qui ne veulent rien de plus que du cul, qui paye bien et qui t'offre des cadeaux hors de prix ! Mais comment tu fais ?!

Le brun se redressa avec un air hautain sur le visage et ses billets à la main. Il fit un sourire supérieur à son ami et lui dit nonchalamment :

\- Je dirais que c'est tout simplement parce que je suis meilleur que toi !

\- Espèce d'enfoiré ! Lâcha le blond. J'te déteste ! C'est clair, net et précis. Je. Te. Déteste.

\- Bref ! J'ai faim. Viens on va manger.

Alors que les deux jeunes hommes descendirent au rez-de-chaussé pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner, Chidori reprit leur conversation :

\- T'es gonflé quand même ! On te couvre de cadeaux aussi !

\- Hmff, grogna le blond. Tu parles ! Sur les quatre clients qui me demandent, un est complètement fauché et claque tout son fric pour prendre des verres avec moi, deux sont de modestes personnes qui peuvent de temps en temps se payer une nuit avec moi – le reste du temps, c'est le bar toute la soirée. Et un, un seul, est riche. Lui me couvre de cadeaux. Les fleurs et les p'tits gâteaux des autres, ça compte que dalles ! Mais ce mec est un psychopathe !

Chidori fronça les sourcils, inquiet pour la sécurité de son ami. Entre temps, ils étaient arrivés dans les cuisines de la maison close où un bon petit-déjeuner les attendait. Ils s'assirent sur un banc en bois en le brun demanda en se servant du porridge :

\- Comment ça c'est un psychopathe ?!

\- Iya guemangué an age, répondit le blond alors qu'il venait d'enfourner un petit pain dans sa bouche.

Chidori regarda seulement le blond. Ses yeux étaient ronds comme deux petites billes noires. L'unique chose qui lui passa par la tête était « Putain. Mais comment il peut être aussi con ? ». Naruto, qui comprit que son interlocuteur n'avait absolument rien comprit, avala et répéta :

\- Il m'a demandé en mariage.

Les yeux du brun s'écarquillèrent et il explosa de rire. Son fou rire dura près de cinq minutes tellement il n'arrivait pas à se calmer.

\- Ouais, ouais, c'est bon ! J'ai compris !

\- Mais... commença Chidori en se calmant. Mais comment tu fais pour te foutre dans des merdes pareilles ?!

\- J'en sais rien moi ! Répondit le blond en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

\- Et tu lui as répondu quoi ?

\- Que j'étais pas près pour ça et que je préférais prendre mon temps.

\- Mais, pourquoi ?! S'exclama le brun ne comprenant pas son ami. Tu aurais dû lui dire non direct !

\- T'as écouté c'que j't'ai dit ou non ! P'tain ! C'est le seul qui m'paie _vraiment_ pour le baiser ! J'vais pas lui dire que la seule chose qui m'intéresse c'est sa queue et son fric !

\- C'est grave comment ton accent de campagnard ressort quand tu t'énerves ! Répondit juste Chidori, fasciné.

\- J't'en merde !

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Mais, t'as pas tort non plus. Je voudrais pas être à ta place.

Les deux amis continuèrent de manger tout en papotant et riant. Près de vingt minutes plus tard, Chidori se leva et se rendit à sa chambre pour dormir un peu. Il était bien. Il aimait sa vie, ses amis et son boulot. Après tout, il était payé pour prendre son pied et en plus il était logé, nourris et blanchis. Il ne demandait rien de plus ?

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !

Dans le prochain chapitre, Itachi et Chidori vont enfin se rencontrer ! Alors je vous dit rendez-vous le 2 avril !

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! ;)

Bisous tout le monde !

Vicki09


	5. Retrouvailles

**Titre:** Jusqu'à te retrouver

 **Auteur:** Vicki09

 **Disclaimer:** Malheureusement, ces personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas. Ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Rating:** M

 **Couples:** Itachi x Sasuke avec dans le fond Kakashi x Iruka, Asuma x Kurenai et d'autres. Je pense aussi mettre une petite touche de Neji x Sasuke (c'est mon couple préféré après tout ! XD)

 **Avertissement:** Attention, cette fan fiction est une **ItaSasu** ! Il y aura des **LEMONS** c'est-à-dire des relations homosexuelles incestueuses (pour les intéressés, ça va arriver bientôt !) ! Si cela ne vous convient pas, merci de laisser votre place à quelqu'un d'autre !

 **Note de l'auteur:** Bonjour tout le monde ! Tout d'abord, je voudrai m'excuse pour l'énorme retard (deux mois) que j'ai pris sur ce chapitre. J'ai eu beaucoup de boulot et j'en ai toujours. Je ne pouvais écrire qu'au compte-goutte. Je ne pourrai pas vous annoncer de date pour le prochain chapitre, mais je vous promets de faire au plus vite ! Malheureusement, Japan Expo approche à grand pas et je ne me suis toujours pas mise sur mes Cosplay . Bref, mis à part ça, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire !

 **Remerciements:** Merci à **Yami-ya-Nichi** et **likethesea** pour vos favoris, à **Aoibheal Fae** , **Eikyuu no Utsukushi** , **Saucisson** , **Sei Wesuka** et **zerefdr3** de me suivre et surtout à **TheSasugay** de m'encourager autant !

 **RARs:**

 **mimilove :** Merci pour ta review ! En espérant que la suite te plaira tout autant ! :)

 **Viketouar :** Encore désolée pour l'attente ! J'espère que ce chapitre suffira à me faire pardonner !

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Retrouvailles

Cela faisait à présent deux jours qu'Itachi, Kimimaro et leur troupe était sur la route. Le soleil se couchait et ils avaient décidé de poser leur campement à seulement quelques kilomètres avant la frontière entre le pays d'Oto et le pays de l'éventail, près d'une rivière. Alors que les soldats montaient les tentes et que les servants préparaient le repas, Itachi et Kimimaro décidèrent de se promener un peu à cheval.

Ils étaient tout deux au pas. Un silence reposant régnait alors qu'il longeait la lisière de la forêt aux lucioles. C'était la plus grande forêt du continent. Elle était présente sur quatre pays et s'y aventurer sans en connaître ses secrets pouvait être extrêmement dangereux. Beaucoup l'avait pénétré et n'en était jamais sorti. Itachi se souvenait d'une légende qu'il avait lu à Sasuke alors qu'il était petit. Il y a très longtemps, un jeune paysan était amoureux d'une riche héritière. Mais celle-ci ne voulait pas épouser un pauvre. Elle lui demanda alors de lui rapporter une fleur magique aux pétales blancs et roses. Celle-ci ne pouvait être trouvé qu'à un seul endroit : au cœur de l'immense forêt. Si le paysan lui rapportait, alors la noble demoiselle accepterait de l'épouser. Le jeune homme parti sur le champs à la recherche de la fleur sacrée. Comme toutes les autres personnes qui s'y étaient aventurées avant lui, il se perdit. Mais il ne perdit pas espoir et pendant très longtemps, il chercha la fleur. Il réussit à échapper à toutes les menaces que cachait la forêt et, quand il trouva l'objet de sa quête, des centaines de lucioles apparurent pour le guider jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt. Sans elles, le paysan n'aurait jamais pu ressortir de l'immense forêt. Lorsqu'il apporta la fleur magique à sa belle aimée, il ne trouva qu'une vieille femme fripée. Alors que lui, à partir de moment où il avait pénétré la forêt, n'avait pris aucune ride. La magie qui régnait dans ces bois avait stoppé son vieillissement. C'est en l'honneur de cette légende qu'on donna le nom de « Forêt aux lucioles ».

\- Tu m'écoutes ? Demanda fortement Kimimaro.

\- Qu... Quoi ? Désolé, j'étais dans mes pensés, lui répondit le prince Uchiha.

\- Je te demandais pourquoi tu avais voulu que je vienne avec toi.

\- Oh... Eh bien, comment dire... Après avoir vu ce que t'avais fait le Seigneur Orochimaru, je ne voulais pas te laisser seul là-bas.

Le jeune homme aux yeux verts ne répondis pas. Cinq jours plus tôt, Orochimaru lui avait passé un sacré savon. Il avait encore des ecchymoses sur le torse et les bras et sa lèvre était encore un peu fendue. Il soupira de lassitude. Itachi devait avoir eu bien pitié de lui ce jour-là. Mais, il ne préférait pas en parler. Il essaya de changer de sujet avec un grand sourire légèrement surfait :

\- Sinon, à quoi pensais-tu ?

\- À une vieille légende sur la forêt, répondit le brun, un peu soulagé de passer à autre chose.

\- La légende des lucioles ?

\- Tu la connais aussi ?

\- Oui, ma mère me la racontait quand j'étais petit, répondit Kimimaro avec un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres.

Itachi le regardait. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait son ami parler de sa mère. En douze ans, il ne l'avait pas mentionné une seule fois devant lui. Il hésita quelques secondes, réfléchit à la façon de demander et dit :

\- En fait, tu ne m'as jamais dit comment tu t'étais retrouvé chez le Seigneur Orochimaru...

\- Ouh... ça remonte à pas mal d'années déjà. C'est une... longue histoire. Je te raconterais ça une prochaine fois. Je suis fatigué et il se fait tard. Je pense que le campement doit être monté. Rentrons.

Itachi avait très bien remarqué que le prince d'Oto ne voulait pas parler de son passé. Bien que curieux, il ne voulait pas le brusquer. Si celui-ci ne voulait pas partager ce moment avec lui, il le comprendrait. Le brun attendrait que son ami veuille se dévoiler de lui-même. Ce jour-là, il serait entièrement à son écoute.

Les deux princes retournèrent à leur campement en silence. La petite troupe de servants avait fait son travail à la perfection. Non loin des tentes, deux baignoires transportables en bois remplies d'eau fumantes les attendaient. Kimimaro eut un sourire satisfait à la vue de celles-ci. Ils avaient chevauché toute la journée et, comme les jours précédents, le prince d'Oto voulait finir celle-ci par un bon bain chaud. C'était inimaginable qu'il ne le fasse pas. Alors, chaque soir, le campement était installé pas très loin d'une rivière pour que les servants puissent faire chauffer de l'eau au plus vite et remplir les deux baignoires.

Kimimaro descendit de son étalon et tendit les brides à son écuyer sans même le regarder. Itachi avait à peine eu le temps de descendre de son cheval que son ami était déjà nu près d'un des bacs d'eau chaude. Le brun sourit en le regardant entrer dans son bain en poussant un gémissement de béatitude. Un petit rire sorti de sa bouche et il se déshabilla à son tour. Il entra ensuite dans la baignoire pendant que Kimimaro l'observait de la tête au pied.

\- C'est vraiment du gâchis, finit-il par dire.

\- Quoi donc ? Demanda le brun sans savoir que son ami l'observait.

\- Toi.

\- Moi ? Dit-il un peu perplexe. C'est-à-dire ?

\- Tu comptes faire vœu de chasteté jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ou quoi ?!

\- Quoi ?! Mais... Mais tu ne penses vraiment qu'à ça ! S'exclama le brun plus déprimé que gêné.

\- Bah... tu sais... on a vingt-trois ans et on est en plein dans la fleur de l'âge. C'est normal de s'y intéresser.

Itachi leva un sourcil plus que perplexe en entendant ses propos.

\- Et donc, je t'intéresse maintenant ?

\- Non ! S'écria Kimimaro. Je trouve ça juste dommage pour les autres.

\- ...

\- Bah ! Oublis ! J'aurais plus de chance comme ça !

Kimimaro avait dit ses derniers mots en faisant un clin d'œil complice à son ami et les deux jeunes hommes éclatèrent de rire.

Après leur bon bain chaud, les deux princes dînèrent en tête à tête puis allèrent se coucher, chacun dans leur tente. Lorsque les premières lueurs du jour commencèrent à bien éclairer le ciel, la troupe reprit son chemin.

Ils marchèrent encore toute la journée et, alors que, loin à l'horizon, le soleil et la terre se rencontrèrent dans une explosion de couleurs roses orangées, la troupe vit enfin les remparts de la capitale du pays de l'éventail.

Un sourire nostalgique fleurit sur le visage d'Itachi. Cela faisait douze ans qu'il n'avait pas remis les pieds ici. Douze longues années loin de sa patrie. Un petit fourmillement de bonheur lui prit au ventre quand il remarqua que, de loin, la ville n'avait presque pas changée.

\- Alors ? Demanda Kimimaro en arrivant à sa hauteur.

\- C'est... étrange, répondit le brun. J'ai l'impression de n'être jamais parti et en même temps, je sais que tout va être différent. Je m'attends presque à revoir mes parents m'attendre dans la salle du trône. Je suis pressé d'arriver mais j'ai aussi peur de la réaction des villageois. C'est tout plein d'émotions contradictoires et je ne sais plus quoi penser.

\- Haha... J'imagine bien... soupira le prince d'Oto. Prêt ?

Après de longues minutes de silence, Itachi poussa un grand soupire et hocha la tête. Sans répondre, il remit son cheval au pas. Dans une petite demi-heure, ils traverseraient les grandes portes d'entrée de la cité.

oO°Oo

Chidori se réveilla en sueur. Ça lui avait repris. Il avait encore fait un de ces rêves étranges. Le brun se leva et s'avança jusqu'au lavabo qu'il y avait dans le coin de sa chambre. Il s'appuya contre le rebord et se regarda dans le petit miroir piteusement accroché au mur. Le jeune homme s'aspergea le visage d'eau et s'observa pendant de longues minutes. À chaque fois qu'il faisait l'un de ces rêves, son visage en prenait un coup. En effet, de grosses poches violacées marquaient le dessous de ses yeux. Bien qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé de la nuit, son sommeil avait été des plus agités.

Alors qu'il se demandait comment il allait faire pour masquer ces cernes, des flashs de son rêve lui revinrent en tête. Il était un petit garçon d'à peine quatre ans. Il ne savait pas réellement s'il ressemblait à cela quand il était jeune, mais, au plus profond de son être, il savait que c'était lui. Il gambadait en riant dans de grands couloirs luxueux. Derrière lui, un jeune garçon lui courrait après.

La réminiscence des rires bourdonnait aux oreilles de Chidori. Il retourna s'asseoir sur son lit et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Un violent mal de crâne l'avait pris. Cela arrivait à chaque fois qu'il faisait l'un de ces étranges rêves. Il ferma les yeux et prit de longues et lentes inspirations pour se calmer.

Il laissa plusieurs secondes passer avant d'ouvrir le tiroir de sa table de chevet et d'y sortir un beau carnet relié en cuir noir – un cadeau d'un de ses clients. Il l'ouvrit et tourna les belles pages de parchemin déjà noircies d'encre. Ses rêves étaient tellement perturbants qu'il avait décidé de tous les mettre à l'écrit. Il attrapa sa plume et son encrier et commença à y décrire son songe de la veille.

Alors qu'il était plongé dans son écriture, son meilleur ami frappa à sa porte et entra dans la chambre sans attendre de réponse. Chidori soupira et leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Tu sais Naruto, si tu n'attends pas qu'on te dise d'entrer, ça ne sert à rien de frapper.

\- Oui, oui, répondit-il nonchalamment. Tu fais quoi ?

\- J'écris.

Le blond s'assit près de son ami et regarda pardessus son épaule pour lire en même temps qu'il écrivait. Chidori n'y prêta aucune attention, il avait à présent l'habitude. C'est vrai qu'au début il avait eu du mal à confier ses plus intimes secrets. Mais un jour Naruto en avait eu marre et il s'était introduit dans sa chambre pour lire furtivement son « journal de rêve ». Le brun l'avait d'abord très mal prit – surtout que son ami ne s'était pas gêné pour se foutre de lui. Mais il s'était vite excusé et il fut vite pardonné. Puis, Chidori lui avait raconté tous ses rêves. À cause d'eux, le blond avait commencé à le surnommer « Mon Prince » ou encore « Princesse » . Mais le « Princesse » avait fuité et, finalement, toute la maison close et les habitués l'appelait ainsi.

En effet, dans ses étranges rêves, il était un prince. La première fois, Chidori s'était demandé ce qu'il lui prenait. Lui ? Un prince ? Et puis quoi encore ? Mais ses rêves, qui étaient au départ qu'occasionnels, l'avait séduit. Quand il avait un coup de blues, il s'allongeait sur son lit et se laissait porter à sa vie princière imaginaire. Ce qu'il trouvait drôle, c'était que dans ses songes, il n'avait jamais plus de cinq ans, l'âge auquel commençait le plus lointain de ses souvenirs. Il en avait parlé avec Naruto et ils étaient venu à la conclusion que le brun avait dû vivre quelque chose d'extrêmement traumatisant dans sa jeunesse. Il aurait ainsi effacé ses souvenirs pour se protéger et s'en serait créé des bien plus beaux.

Après avoir fini d'écrire, Chidori rangea tout son matériel et prit son pendentif entre ses doigts. Quand il faisait l'un de ces rêves, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, son lapis lazulis diffusait une douce chaleur qui le rassurait et le calmait.

\- Il s'est pas passé grand-chose cette fois, dit Naruto.

\- Mmh, confirma le brun. C'était surtout les rires que j'entendais encore et encore.

\- Haha ! T'as dû te réveiller de bonne humeur au moins ! Haha !

Le brun lui lança un regard blasé. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait le déprimer parfois.

\- Bref ! Au lieu de raconter des conneries... On y va ? On est de corvée de nettoyage. On doit tout ranger avant l'ouverture et, grâce à ton généreux client d'hier soir, c'est le foutoir en bas ! Finit-il sur un ton des plus agacé.

\- Haha ! C'est vrai, répondit Naruto en se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

Les deux jeunes adultes se levèrent et quittèrent la chambre. Ils passèrent par la cuisine histoire de manger un bout et ils se mirent au travail. La maison close ouvrait ses portes aux premiers clients à quatorze heures. Tout devait être impeccable pour cette heure-là. Les deux amis rangèrent en riant et s'amusant. Tsunade, la maîtresse des lieux, était sorti de son bureau en hurlant et leur avait foutu une bonne rouste pour les remettre au travail.

Après avoir fini de tout nettoyer en boudant, les deux jeunes retournèrent dans leur chambre pour se préparer à leur journée de travail. Dans deux jours, ils seraient en repos et pourraient dépenser une bonne partie de leurs économies en shopping. D'ailleurs, pour avoir leur jour de repos en commun, Chidori et Naruto avait dû remuer ciel et terre. La « vieille », comme l'appelait Naruto, avait fini par accepter. Elle voyait bien que le blond et le brun étaient inséparables. Et puis, du moment qu'ils bossaient bien, elle n'y voyait pas de problème.

oO°Oo

Itachi, Kimimaro et toute leur troupe avaient traversé la ville pour arriver devant les portes du palais dans la plus grande discrétion possible. Personne dans la capitale ne devait savoir que l'ancien Prince du pays le l'éventail était de retour. Ou en tout cas, pas encore. Ils devaient d'abord mettre au point leur plan pour mater la rébellion.

Le brun était pris d'une immense nostalgie. La ville avait tellement changé et pourtant, elle était restée la même. Les rues, les maisons, les commerces et tout le reste étaient toujours disposés au même endroit. Itachi pouvait toujours se rendre d'un endroit à un autre les yeux fermés. Il connaissait le moindre recoin de la ville par cœur. Certes, les enseignes n'étaient plus les mêmes et l'ambiance non plus. Il régnait dans l'air une peur sourde qu'il n'avait jamais connu auparavant. Les habitants, qui étaient autrefois joyeux et souriant, étaient maintenant méfiants envers leur prochain.

Et à présent, Itachi était devant son palais, encore plus troublé qu'au départ. Cela faisait douze longues années que personne n'y vivait et cela se voyait. Les jardins, si bien entretenus avant, étaient à présent en friche. Les mauvaises herbes et les ronces y régnaient en maîtres absolus et l'herbe montait à plus de quatre mètres de haut. Le liège montait sur toute la façade du bâtiment et s'introduisait même à l'intérieur à plusieurs endroits. Les pavés sur lesquels ils marchaient étaient à peine visible tellement la verdure avait pris le dessus.

\- Es-tu _vraiment_ sûr de vouloir vivre ici ? Demanda Kimimaro perplexe. C'est... plus que précaire. On peut aller dans un très bon hôtel en ville...

\- Laissez-moi seul, s'exclama le brun d'une voix sourde.

Voyant que personne ne bougeait, il rajouta un « Tout de suite ! » sec et sonore. Leurs suivants s'éloignèrent presque immédiatement alors que les gardes hésitèrent. Bien que cela fasse douze ans que la ville avait été annexée par le pays d'Oto, ça restait imprudent pour un prince de rester seuls. Et puis, ils n'étaient pas là pour rien. Les rebelles rendaient la capitale encore plus dangereuse qu'elle ne l'était habituellement. Le Prince Kimimaro s'approcha du chef des gardes et lui murmura :

\- Laissez-nous. Vous avez cas surveillez les entrées du palais. On ne risque rien à l'intérieur, il n'y a personne.

Le garde hocha la tête et se tourna vers ses sous-fifres pour leur donner ses ordres. Puis, ils se dispersèrent tous en groupe de trois. Kimimaro se tourna vers son ami. Même s'il ne pouvait voir que son dos, il remarquait très bien qu'Itachi était tendu. Il se demandait à quoi pouvait bien penser le brun.

Itachi poussa un long soupire et, sans même faire attention à Kimimaro, il s'avança lentement vers le palais. Les souvenirs de sa vie passée l'envahirent de partout. À chaque endroit où il posait les yeux, il se revoyait petit avec Kakashi, Sasuke, ses parents ou encore un simple domestique. La nostalgie lui retourna les entrailles au point qu'il fut pris d'une forte nausée. Sa vie était si parfaite avant qu' _il_ ne la gâche. Cet enfoiré d'Orochimaru... Être ici lui rappelait toute la haine qu'il éprouvait pour cet homme et pour sa propre impuissance. Si seulement Sasuke n'était pas prisonnier, cela ferait longtemps qu'il se serait retourné contre _son Roi_.

Le Prince Uchiha s'arrêta devant la grande porte d'entrée du palais qui peinait à tenir à ses battants. Il caressa doucement son bois brut en se souvenant des beaux jours de celle-ci. Il la poussa d'abord en douceur, mais, celle-ci ne voulant pas bouger, Itachi dut y mettre toutes ses forces pour l'ouvrir.

\- Tu me fais visiter ? Demanda Kimimaro dans une vaine tentative de détendre l'atmosphère.

Le brun ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Il était bien trop absorbé par ses pensées. Il enjamba l'amas de ronce qui barrait l'entrée et pénétra dans le bâtiment éventré par la végétation.

\- Eh bien... Je vais prendre ça pour un oui, grommela le prince d'Oto.

Les deux jeunes hommes parcoururent le long couloir principal qui traversait tout le palais. Itachi ouvrait chacune des portes qu'il croisait. Il regardait ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur sans y entrer, puis il reprenait son chemin. Kimimaro le suivait sans prononcer un mot. Il se demandait à quoi pouvait bien penser son ami. Lui était venu seulement deux ou trois fois et, bien qu'il eût visité tout le palais étant jeune, il ne reconnaissait absolument rien.

Itachi finit par entrer dans une des salles, son ami sur les talons. Les deux jeunes observèrent toute la pièce de long en large. Étrangement, la salle du trône n'était pas en si mauvais état que ça. Toute la baie vitrée était toujours intacte, il y avait seulement quelques fissures à certains endroits, mais rien de plus. Elle réussissait à parer les attaques menées par la verdure. Les tableaux des anciens dirigeants étaient toujours accrochés aux murs et les lustres dorés au plafond. Les quatre trônes de la famille royale étaient quant à eux renversés sur le sol. On y voyait clairement que l'attaque avait été faite à l'encontre de la famille Uchiha, non pas pour ses richesses, mais pour l'influence qu'elle avait et le respect qu'avait son peuple et les pays étrangers envers elle. Depuis le début de leur « visite », les deux princes avaient très bien remarqué qu'aucun objet de valeur n'avait été pillé. Cela avait fait un baume au cœur du brun. Les habitants du pays de l'éventail étaient toujours autant attaché à leurs souverains, même s'ils n'étaient plus là.

Itachi s'avança jusqu'aux trônes et les redressa. Un énorme nuage de poussière se souleva en même temps. Les deux jeunes toussèrent de concert. Les yeux rouges et le nez lui piquant, Kimimaro se dirigea en vitesse vers les fenêtres et ouvrit l'une d'entre elles.

\- La première fois que je me suis assis ici, j'avais trois ans, dit Itachi avec une voix nostalgique. C'était à cet âge-là que les princes étaient présentés au peuple. Ce jour-là, j'étais tellement stressé que j'en ai vomi le matin. Ma mère a tout arrêté pour me rassurer. Elle a fait ça pour moi alors qu'elle avait énormément de travail. C'était elle qui devait s'occuper de tous les préparatifs de la cérémonie. Elle m'a pris dans ces bras et m'a dit une chose que je me souviendrai toute ma vie. Elle m'a dit « Tu sais, Ita, tu n'as pas à avoir peur ou à être inquiet. Aujourd'hui, tu vas être présenté à ton peuple. À partir d'aujourd'hui, ils veilleront tous sur toi. Ils te soutiendront dans tes moments durs et feront tout pour ton bonheur. Et quand tu seras grand, ce sera à ton tour de veiller sur eux, de les soutenir et de tout faire pour le bonheur. Et tu sais pourquoi, Itachi ? Parce que notre peuple est notre famille et tu n'as pas à avoir peur de ta famille, d'accord ? ». Ces mots m'ont aidé dans tellement d'épreuves. Je me demande ce qu'elle penserait de moi, maintenant. J'ai abandonné mon peuple pour rester avec mon frère... Et le pire, c'est que je ne le regrette en rien.

Kimimaro l'avait écouté sans le couper une seule fois. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami pour le soutenir et lui murmura d'une voix douce :

\- Je suis sûr et certain que tes parents seraient fiers de toi. Tu n'es, certes, plus auprès de ton peuple, mais c'est contre ton gré. Tu l'as fait pour protéger ton petit frère de ce vil serpent qui t'a tout pris. Je sais très bien que, si tu le pouvais, tu serais auprès des tiens.

Itachi regarda son ami et lui fit un magnifique sourire tendre.

\- Merci. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

Le cœur de Kimimaro se serra de culpabilité. Il aimait Itachi. Plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé au départ. C'était le seul ami qu'il avait et il ne voulait le perdre pour rien au monde. Mais ça... Il ne pouvait pas. Il mentait à Itachi sur la chose la plus importante à ses yeux. Il était tiraillé entre l'amitié qu'il avait pour le brun et son obligation envers Orochimaru qui détenait sa famille.

Le prince du pays de l'éventail eut un sourire nostalgique. Bien qu'il en voudrait toute sa vie à son _Seigneur_ , Itachi avait tourné la page. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour le passé. Il avait appris à vivre avec.

\- En fait, commença Itachi, je n'ai jamais demandé plus tôt, mais comment avez-vous fait pour avoir de la magie lors de l'attaque du palais.

\- Ah oui ! Orochimaru a demandé de l'aide aux Elfes.

\- Les Elfes ? Et ils ont accepté ?! Je croyais qu'ils ne voulaient se mêler d'aucunes histoires à part des leurs...

\- Certes... Mais tu connais Orochimaru... Il a dû trouver un moyen de pression, répondit Kimimaro. Et si mes souvenirs sont bons, à l'époque, le clan Hyuuga était très divisé. Donc vulnérable.

\- Mmh... Je vois... dit pensivement le brun.

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, les deux jeunes hommes reprirent leur route dans le dédale des couloirs du palais. Itachi fit visiter chacune des pièces à son ami en les ponctuant d'anecdotes. La plupart concernait Sasuke. La fascination d'Itachi envers son frère avait toujours amusé Kimimaro.

Après toute une après-midi passé dans le palais, les deux princes rejoignirent leur troupe. Ils avaient décidé qu'ils logeraient dans le palais. En effet, l'aile ouest n'était pas en très mauvais état. Il suffisait de quelques petites rénovations et ça serait parfaitement habitable.

Kimimaro désigna les gardes et les servants qui resteraient au palais pour s'occuper des petits travaux.

\- À votre avis, combien de temps cela prendra-t-il ?

\- Eh bien... commença le chef des gardes. D'après ce que vous me dites, cela devrait prendre deux ou trois jours, tout au plus.

\- Très bien. Nous logerons au Icha Icha Paradise en attendant. Venez-nous chercher dès que cela sera terminé.

\- Bien, mon Prince.

\- Le... Icha Icha Paradise ? Demanda Itachi, sceptique.

\- Tu vas voir ! C'est un super club. Et puis... Tu as besoin de te détendre avant qu'on attaque le travail ! Répondit l'argenté avec un clin d'œil joueur.

\- Mouais... Si tu le dis...

Les deux princes et une partie de leur suite déambulèrent dans la ville. Kimimaro montrait tous les endroits qu'il trouvait intéressants à Itachi alors que celui-ci lui expliquait ce qu'il y avait avant.

Pendant les deux heures où ils avaient revisité la capitale de long en large, le prince Uchiha avait été assez étonné. Lorsqu'il était jeune, absolument tous les habitants le saluait avec de grand sourire alors qu'aujourd'hui, personne ne le reconnaissait. Étrangement, cet anonymat ne le pesait pas. Il ne connaissait pas la plupart des gens qu'il croisait. Dans le fond, la ville et ses habitants avaient énormément changé.

\- Et là... C'est le meilleur endroit de la ville ! Finit Kimimaro avec un grand sourire que le brun avait rarement vu sur son visage. Le Icha Icha Paradise !

Itachi observa la bâtisse de but en blanc. Kimimaro ne comptait tout de même pas l'amener là-dedans. Certes, le bâtiment était tout à fait convenable, il n'y avait aucune trace de déchets ou de dégradation. Le quartier où ils se trouvaient était même accueillant et les lanternes orangées qui éclairaient la rue lui donnait un air chaleureux. Mais les drapés rouges qui ornaient la devanture du soi-disant pub voulait tout dire.

\- Kimi... Tu n'es pas sérieux j'espère !

L'Uchiha était tellement choqué qu'il n'arrivait même plus à se retenir. Il avait appelé son ami par son surnom alors qu'il ne le faisait que dans la plus stricte intimité.

\- Quoi ?! Répondit le-dit Kimi, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres. Oh, c'est bon ! Ne fais pas cette tête !

\- Ahah... ria le brun nerveux. C'est hors de question !

\- Allez Ita ! C'est juste le temps de faire les travaux ! Ça nous fera du bien de se détendre !

Le prince d'Oto ne faillit pas devant le regard noir et glacial du terrible Uchiha et continua :

\- Et puis, tu ne seras obligé en rien. On va manger, s'amuser un peu et... Quand tu seras fatigué, tu pourras toujours aller te coucher dans l'une des chambres.

Le brun réfléchit longuement avant de souffler un petit « D'accord », peu convaincu. Les quelques gardes qui les accompagnaient avaient un petit sourire en coin. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir se détendre alors que leurs collègues travailleraient toute la nuit.

Le petit groupe pénétra dans l'établissement qui donnait sur une première grande pièce. Les lumières étaient tamisées, des volutes de fumée épaisses embrumaient toute la pièce et un groupe jouait une musique d'ambiance. Alors qu'il suivait Kimimaro, Itachi réussit à percevoir un long bar et plusieurs compartiments où se trouvaient une table et des fauteuils et sofas confortables.

Le prince d'Oto entraîna son ami dans l'un des box où ils s'installèrent pendant que le reste de leur groupe prit place un peu plus loin. Quelques instants plus tard, une jolie jeune femme à la lourde poitrine et à la chevelure de feu vint les aborder.

\- Bonsoir messieurs, dit-elle d'une voix chaude et en se penchant sur la table pour laisser voir parfaitement dans son décolleté. Je suis Karin, pour vous servir. Qu'est-ci qui vous ferez plaisir.

Kimimaro détailla sans vergogne la nouvelle venue. Elle avait de magnifiques formes qui étaient sublimées par sa petite tenue, un simple sarouel rose pâle transparent et un balconnet rouge pourpre. Sa voix chaude et prometteuse fit sourire le prince et il lui répondit d'une voix exprimant tout son intérêt :

\- Bonsoir Karin, mon ami et moi-même n'avons pas encore dîné. Qu'est-ce que tu nous proposes ?

\- Oh ! Bien sûr. Je vous apporte la carte tout de suite. Nous avons un très large choix.

Itachi attendit que la-dite Karin s'éloigne pour se pencher vers son ami et lui demander :

\- Tu la connais ?

\- Non, mais je compte bien faire plus ample connaissance !

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel. Son ami n'était pas possible. Il n'avait que ça en tête !

\- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, reprit le prince d'Oto. Je compte bien que te t'amuse aussi !

\- Mmh... répondit-il à peine intéressé.

\- Si, si, si ! Je compte bien...

\- Et voilà pour vous !

Pour le plus grand bien du brun, Karin était revenue pile à ce moment avec deux cartes dans les mains. Il lui fit un petit signe de tête en signe de remerciement et prit les cartes, histoire de changer de sujet le plus vite possible.

Après quelques minutes de réflexion et plusieurs rappels à l'ordre de la part du brun pour que Kimimaro se décide et arrête de mater tout ce qui bougeait, les deux jeunes hommes commandèrent leur repas.

Itachi réussit à se détendre pendant le repas, il buvait, riait et s'amusait avec Kimimaro. Il en oublia presque qu'ils étaient dans une maison close et personne ne venait les déranger tant qu'ils mangeaient.

Mais le repos fut de courte durée. À peine avait-on débarrassé leurs assiettes que Karin – accompagnée d'une jeune femme tout aussi peu vêtu qu'elle – vint s'installer près du prince d'Oto qui avait un grand sourire espiègle aux lèvres. La deuxième femme, Sakura d'après Karin, se colla à l'Uchiha sans même demander son avis. Celui-ci lui jeta à peine un regard. Il était de nouveau ennuyé.

Alors que Kimimaro et Karin batifolaient bruyamment, Sakura, elle essayait désespérément d'attirer l'attention de son brun. Ce fut au bout d'un quart d'heure que la jeune femme aux cheveux roses perdit patience. Elle se releva et lâcha, énervée :

\- Tu n'es qu'un sale goujat ! Si je ne te plais pas, t'as qu'à le dire !

Itachi la regarda – enfin –, légèrement froissé par ces propos. Avant même qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer, Kimimaro éclata de rire. Son rire était tellement fort qu'il se propagea dans la salle et plusieurs personnes se tournèrent vers eux.

\- Excuse-le Sakura ! Il n'a pas encore l'habitude avec les femmes !

Le brun lança un des regards les plus noirs à son soi-disant ami, ce qui le fit rire de plus bel. Sakura tourna les talons en maugréant dans sa barbe un « saleté de puceau de... » à peine perceptible.

\- C'est vrai ? Demanda Karin, surprise. Vous n'avez encore jamais connu de femme ?! Il va falloir qu'on y remédie ! Je vais vous chercher la plus douce d'entre nous. Vous verrez, elle est juste...

\- Ça ira, la coupa-t-il sèchement.

Itachi, vexé, appuya son coude sur le dossier de sa banquette, posa son menton dans sa main. Tout en pestant intérieurement contre son ami, il observa la salle et les allées et venues de tous les passants. Son regard s'arrêta plus particulièrement sur un jeune homme brun. Il avait une belle silhouette svelte que mettait en valeur un sarouel noir ouvert sur ses jambes. Il ne portait rien d'autre à part une multitude de bijoux qui tintaient au rythme de ses va-et-viens entre le bar et les tables qu'il servait. Itachi ne le lâchait plus du regard. Son meilleur ami, bien évidemment, n'en avait pas perdu une seule miette. Il chuchota à l'oreille de Karin :

\- Dit-moi, le jeune homme au bar, il est disponible ?

\- Quoi, vous voulez passer aux hommes ? Demanda-t-elle faussement vexée en regardant qui était de service. Chidori ? Il va finir par nous rendre tous les plus beaux hommes gays, ma parole !

\- Haha ! Il est doué ?

\- Très ! C'est le bijou de la maison d'après certain. Ici, tout le monde l'appelle « Princesse ».

\- Parfait. Va le chercher.

\- Et moi ? Tu m'abandonnes ?!

\- Bien sûr que non, répondit-il en lui pinçant un téton. Ce n'est pas pour moi, mais pour lui.

Kimimaro avait fini sa phrase en désignant l'Uchiha d'un simple mouvement de tête. C'est là que la jeune femme remarqua l'intérêt qu'avait le brun pour son collègue.

\- Oh... J'arrive tout de suite ! Dit-elle en se levant.

Itachi sortit de sa rêverie à ce moment-là. Il regarda son ami avec un air perplexe et lui demanda blasé :

\- Tu as fini avec elle ?

\- Haha ! Pas du tout ! J'ai peine commencé...

\- Alors pourquoi tu...

\- Vous m'avez demandé ? Les coupa une belle voix sensuelle.

Itachi et Kimimaro se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu. Le prince d'Oto sourit à pleine dent et attira à lui Karin qui suivait le jeune brun. Quant à Itachi, il avait plongé son regard dans les magnifiques yeux d'un noir profond du jeune homme. Il l'avait trouvé sublime de loin, mais de près... Il était juste à couper le souffle.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus !

Comme vous devez sûrement vous douter, il y aura un lemon au prochain chapitre :)

Promis je fais au plus vite pour l'écrire !

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, petite ou grande, cela fait toujours plaisir !

À très vite,

Vicki09


End file.
